Dalam Hatimu
by Ay
Summary: Kakashi berdiri di balik pintu kamar Sakura. Dia bisa mendengar isakan Sakura. Tapi Sakura seolah menulikan telinganya. Dia merasakan kekecewaan yang amat besar. Mengapa Kakashi tega menjebaknya seperti ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fiksi ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam Hatimu<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi keluar dari pondok kecilnya, sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menenangkan. Pria dengan warna mata yang berlainan itu sudah merencakan akhir pekannya kali ini. Dia ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan berguling di tempat tidur, membalas jam-jam tidurnya selama beberapa minggu ini yang benar-benar memprihatinkan.<p>

Kakashi melirik pondok kecil di samping pondoknya. Pondok itu cukup sederhana, dengan warna putih mendominasi dindingnya. Kakashi senang menamainya dengan Pondok Putih. Ada sepetak lahan yang ditanami beberapa tumbuhan obat di halaman depannya. Beberapa tanaman rambat yang indah—sepertinya memang sengaja dipelihara—menghiasi sisi pagar kayu yang mengelilingi pondok itu. Kakashi sendiri belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan pemilik pondok itu. Terdengar sangat tidak sopan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan kesibukannya selama menjadi polisi di kota, dia nyaris tak pernah mengunjungi pondok kecilnya di pinggir kota ini kecuali jika dia mendapat libur di akhir pekan atau cuti selama beberapa hari, seperti sekarang ini. Beruntung sepupunya, Ayame, bersedia membantunya merapihkan dan merawat pondoknya selama dia tidak berada di sini. Bisa dibayangkan betapa tebalnya debu dan ramat di langit-langit jika Ayame tidak membantunya.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti Kakashi buta total mengenai keadaan di sekeliling pondoknya, setidaknya dia tahu siapa tetangga yang tinggal di Pondok Putih itu. Ayame bilang, pondok itu dihuni seorang janda beranak satu. Suaminya meninggal ketika bertugas, kabarnya suaminya adalah seorang tentara.

Pintu Pondok Putih itu terbuka. Seorang wanita keluar dari dalam pondok itu, tangannya membawa seember cucian yang nampaknya ingin dijemurnya di jemuran yang terbuat dari tali yang dibentangkan di antara tiang-tiang dari bambu yang berada di samping pondok itu—tepat di samping pondok Kakashi.

Kakashi memerhatikan saat wanita itu keluar dari pondok. Cara wanita itu berjalan, berhenti di tempat jemuran, sampai cara membungkuk wanita itu ketika mengambil baju dari ember cuciannya benar-benar membuat Kakashi tertarik. Dia tidak memungkiri bahwa wanita yang baru dilihatnya sekali itu menarik perhatiaannya. Terlebih warna rambut wanita itu yang tidak lazim untuk wanita pada umumnya. Warna rambutnya merah muda—lebih ke merah jambu pucat.

Kakashi berjalan ke samping pondoknya. Tepat di depan pagar samping pondok wanita itu, dia berhenti. "Selamat pagi, Nyonya," sapa Kakashi.

Wanita itu sedikit melonjak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi yang tersenyum tipis menatapnya. Kini Kakashi dapat melihat dengan jelas paras wanita itu. Wanita itu memiliki warna mata yang indah, hijau terang. Hidung wanita itu tidak terlalu mancung, tapi pas, seolah memang hidung itu harus seperti itu untuk melengkapi parasnya. Bibir wanita itu tidak terlalu tebal, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang tipis. Secara keseluruhan wanita itu tidak terlalu cantik, hanya saja semua yang ada pada wajahnya terasa pas di mata Kakashi. Kakashi tidak mengatakan dia menyukai paras wanita itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa dibilang tidak menyukainya.

"Selamat pagi," kata wanita itu. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Kakashi demi kesopanan, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan menjemurnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, tapi percayalah aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa," kata Kakashi. "Maksudku, aku hanya menyapamu sebagai tetangga." Kakashi mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pondok miliknya.

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dia tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku tidak merasa terganggu."

Kakashi mendecih. "Nampaknya aku seperti pria yang sedang berusaha menggodamu."

Wanita itu memandang Kakashi dengan penuh arti, sebelum mengulum senyum. "Terima kasih atas keramahanmu, Tuan. Kurasa kau Tuan Hatake, pemilik pondok di samping, bukan?"

Kakashi tertawa ringan, dia cukup lega wanita itu tidak beranggapan buruk tentangnya. "Ya, pemilik rasanya lebih tepat, dibandingkan dengan penghuni. Aku jarang pulang ke sini."

"Aku tahu," kata wanita itu. Dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menjemurnya.

"Wow, kau tahu banyak tentangku?"

"Ayame, dia yang memberitahuku. Gadis cantik itu bilang sepupunya yang memiliki pondok itu."

Kakashi memerhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat wanita itu. "Kurasa kau mengenalku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu," katanya.

Sesaat Kakashi merasakan tatapan wanita itu seperti menjadi waspada.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," katanya. "Hanya ingin mengenal tetangga lebih jauh."

Sekali lagi wanita itu tersenyum kecil menyadari kekikukkan sikap Kakashi. Kakashi mendecih dalam hati. Tidak pernah ada wanita yang membuatnya kikuk seperti ini. Tapi kenapa wanita ini malah membuatnya seperti anak remaja yang takut kehilangan kekasihnya karena ketololannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sakura," katanya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Cocok," katanya.

Sakura ikut tertawa kecil bersamanya. "Pasti karena rambutku. Semua orang bilang begitu."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal mengambil cuti kali ini. Dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini dalam menghabiskan masa cutinya. Selama beberapa hari ini, dia mengenal Sakura. Dia tahu Sakura tinggal di pondoknya dengan anak laki-lakinya yang berusia dua tahun. Anak laki-lakinya bernama Keitaro. Kakashi sendiri sudah cukup akrab dengan bocah itu. Biasanya, sore hari Keitaro akan bermain di serambi pondok mereka dengan Sakura, dan dia akan berkunjung sambil menemani Keitaro bermain. Seperti yang Kakashi tahu, suami Sakura sudah meninggal ketika Sakura sedang mengandung Keitaro.<p>

Kakashi masih suka mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan Sakura. Mulai dari ketika wanita itu menjemur baju di setiap pagi, berkebun di petak-petak kecil halaman depan pondoknya, sampai ketika wanita itu pulang berbelanja kemarin dari pasar tradisional yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia begitu nyaman memerhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu. Sakura berbeda. Jelas. Dari awal pertama kali dia melihat Sakura keluar dari pondoknya, Kakashi sudah tertarik pada wanita itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya memiliki rasa ingin lagi dan lagi untuk terus memerhatikan wanita itu.

Kakashi sedang mencoba membuat sarapannya sendiri ketika pintu pondoknya diketuk pagi ini. Dia mematikan mesin pemanggang rotinya. Kakashi berjalan melintasi ruang tamu sebelum membuka pintu pondoknya.

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu pondok Kakashi ketika Kakashi membukakan pintu untuknya. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Kakashi pagi ini.

Kakashi yang menyadari keterkejutan Sakura segera memandang dirinya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah. Astaga! Dia baru sadar ternyata dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan membiarkan angin pagi menyapu dadanya yang polos tanpa kaus. Pantas saja Sakura terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"Maaf," kata Kakashi. Dia berbalik, masuk ke dalam pondoknya. Baru selangkah, dia kembali menghadap Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali," katanya. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam pondoknya.

Sakura mengatur napasnya sejenak. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Pagi hari harus sudah melihat pemandangan yang hampir tiga tahun tidak dilihatnya. Pemandangan seorang pria bertelanjang dada. Sakura mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kakashi tiba tidak lama kemudian. Kini pria itu telah mengenakan pakaian lengkap, kaus putih polos tanpa lengan, meski dia sama sekali tidak mengganti celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Tapi setidaknya, Sakura bisa bernapas lega melihat Kakashi telah memakai kaus.

"Nah, pertama-tama, aku minta maaf karena telah memberi sedikit pemandangan yang kurang sopan pagi-pagi begini. Kuharap kau maklum, aku terbiasa hidup sendiri."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hei, aku serius," kata Kakashi. "Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri, maksudku benar-benar sendiri, paling-paling hanya bertemu sesama teman seperjuangan di rumah dinas yang kutempati bersama dua orang pria tegap dan besar. Yang paling jelas, tidak ada tetangga wanita cantik yang memungkinkan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah di pagi hari."

"Kau pintar mengambil hati wanita," kata Sakura.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Kakashi tersenyum lebar.

Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan penuh perhatian. Dia tidak bisa menolak fakta bahwa pria yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah pria yang mempesona. Jenis pria yang mampu menaklukan setiap wanita hanya dengan menatap kedua matanya. Membicarakan mata, Sakura terpesona pada dua warna mata Kakashi yang berlainan. Kedua mata itu seperti menariknya semakin dalam untuk jatuh ke dalam pesona pria itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis, dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu lagi dalam hidupnya. Cukup sekali. Ya, cukup sekali. Dan dia tidak akan merasakan kehilangan lagi.

"Nah, apa yang membawa seorang wanita ke pondok pria yang sedang cuti pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku ingin meminta bantuanmu?"

"Silakan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," kata Kakashi.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau benar-benar percaya diri sekali."

"Ibuku bilang, percaya diri itu bagus, Sakura."

Sakura yakin penilaiannya tidak salah. Kakashi benar-benar tipe pria yang mampu membuat wanita jatuh hatinya padanya hanya dalam sekejap. Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan untuknya. "Baik-baik. Kau memang benar," katanya. "Begini, pipa di bawah tempat cucian piringku sedikit bocor. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Kakashi diam.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu. Tadi aku menghubungi tukang ledeng yang biasa, sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku."

Kakashi tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura. "Kau meremehkanku, Sakura. Tentu saja kau tidak perlu menghubungi tukang ledeng jika memiliki tetangga sepertiku. Tinggal mengetuk pintu pondokku dan aku akan membantumu."

"Baiklah, kau menang, Tuan Serba Bisa."

* * *

><p>Kakashi kini telah berada di dalam pondok Sakura. Dia sedikit mengamati keadaan di dalam pondok Sakura. Sama seperti pondoknya, lantai pondok Sakura juga terbuat dari kayu yang sudah dipelitur, dengan <em>wallpaper snowflake<em> menghiasi dinding ruang tengah pondok itu, hanya saja _snowflake _itu berwarna merah jambu, bukan putih seperti pada umumnya. Ada satu sofa panjang dengan meja tamu berukuran sedang di depannya, yang diapit oleh dua sofa pendek. Kakashi melirik lemari pajangan di sudut ruangan. Ada beberapa bingkai foto yang diletakkan di dalam lemari pajangan itu. Kakashi tertarik pada satu foto yang memajang seorang wanita cantik beriris hijau terang yang tampak sedang hamil, sedang mengamit mesra lengan seorang pria yang mau tidak mau Kakashi mengakui pria itu cukup tampan. Ada sedikit perasaan dalam diri Kakashi yang menginginkan jika dialah yang berdiri di samping wanita di dalam foto itu.

"Kakashi, bisa ke sini sebentar," panggil Sakura.

Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melintasi ruang tamu, menuju dapur.

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan tempat cucian piringnya. Kakashi menghampirinya. Dia memerhatikan pipa di bawah tempat cucian piring yang sedikit bocor, meski begitu jika dibiarkan, air dari pipa akan terus merembes dan menggenangi lantai pondok.

Kakashi bersiul kecil. "Bukan masalah," katanya. Kakashi mulai berjongkok di depan pipa, kemudian dia membenahi posisinya agar mudah memperbaiki pipa cucian piring. "Sakura, apa kau punya pipa siku cadangan? Pipa kecil ini harus diganti. Oh iya, aku juga memerlukan tang kecil."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan dulu di gudang." Sakura bergegas menuju gudang.

Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu sudah datang dengan sebuah pipa siku kecil berdiameter lima centimeter dan sebuah tang.

"Ini," kata Sakura. Dia memberikan pipa itu pada Kakashi. Sakura meletakkan tang di lantai dekat Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil pipa dari tangan Sakura dan mulai bergerak memperbaiki pipa yang bocor. Dia merunduk memeriksa pipa itu, sebelum memutuskan untuk berbaring terlentang di kolong tempat cucian piring, menghadap sambungan pipa di atasnya.

"Kashi, apa kau butuh bantuan lagi?"

Kakashi melirik Sakura yang sedang berjongkok tak jauh darinya. Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan jenaka. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Saku. Kau cukup diam di sana, dan pipamu akan kembali berfungsi dengan baik beberapa menit lagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kuharap kau tidak memperparahnya."

"Hahahaha … kau meremehkanku, Saku."

Sakura memerhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat Kakashi ketika memperbaiki pipa tempat cucian piringnya. Gerakan pria itu begitu luwes, gagah, dan … seksi. Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika mengingat kata terakhir yang dipikirkannya tentang Kakashi. Sakura tidak menampik, Kakashi adalah sosok pria yang diidamkan oleh hampir setiap wanita. Pria itu ramah, dengan postur tubuh yang mampu membuat setiap wanita melirik dua kali ke arahnya.

Dari tempatnya berada, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas otot-otot di balik lengan kekar Kakashi yang sedang berkonsentrasi memperbaiki pipa. Butiran peluh yang membasahi dahi pria itu justru semakin membuat Kakashi terlihat gagah. Sakura bisa merasakan debaran aneh dalam dirinya. Sakura berusaha menghapus segala pikirannya tentang pria itu. Dia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kakashi hanyalah tetangganya. Ya, tetangganya. Dan pria itu pun pasti hanya menganggapnya sebagai tetangganya, tidak lebih, hanya itu.

Dengan sedikit sentuhan akhir, Kakashi telah selesai memperbaiki pipa tempat cucian piring Sakura. Dia bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di lantai tak jauh dari tempat cucian piring. Sakura sedang mengetes pipa di tempat cucian piringnya. Dia tersenyum pada Kakashi. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Kakashi membalas dengan senyumnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura. Wanita itu kini beralih pada pemanggang roti di meja.

"Belum."

"Tinggalah di sini sebentar, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu," kata Sakura. "Roti panggang?"

"Tidak masalah," katanya. "Omong-omong, di mana Kei? Aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini."

Sakura sedang mengolesi roti yang sudah dipanggangnya tadi sebelum meminta tolong ke pondok Kakashi. "Kei masih tidur. Biasanya aku akan membangunkannya setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Kau mau selai apa?"

"Nanas kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan rasa nanas?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja itu selai kesukaanku."

Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kurasa itu takdir."

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya, mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Sakura mengenakan kaus bahan katun berwarna hitam yang agak terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya dengan panjangnya menutupi hampir seluruh pinggulnya, dipadukan dengan celana _training_ panjang berwana putih. Penampilan yang biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa di mata Kakashi yang sudah sering bertemu wanita dengan pakaian yang menampilkan kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh wanita.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura sama sekali tidak menampilkan lekuk tubuh wanita itu. Malah terkesan ingin menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Kakashi tidak bisa menerka-nerka atau memperkirakan tubuh di balik pakaian itu. Kini dia memandang wajah Sakura. Mulai dari kedua mata wanita yang yang sewarna dengan batu zamrud, tulang hidung wanita itu, hingga bibirnya yang entah kenapa saat ini begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi. Kakashi membayangkan jika dia mengecup bibir ranum itu. Bibir yang ranum, basah, dan menggoda. Ada sesuatu yang bergolak di dasar tubuhnya ketika membayangkan hal itu. Kini dia sadar perasaan apa yang selama beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berdiri di belakang Sakura, menyebabkan tubuh Sakura yang hanya setinggi dadanya, menabrak dada bidangnya ketika wanita itu membalikkan tubuh. Kakashi meraih pinggang Sakura, menahan tubuh Sakura yang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Kakashi seperti larut dalam pesona yang ditawarkan kedua mata Sakura. Kedua mata itu bagaikan kolam yang berpendar kehijauan, menyimpan misteri, yang membuat Kakashi ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Perlahan Kakashi mengusap tulang pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya, terus menuntunnya, hingga turun menuju dagu wanita berambut merah jambu itu.

Sakura merasakan dirinya bergetar hebat. Tatapan kedua mata Kakashi yang begitu dalam, seolah memberikan afeksi lebih dari batas kewajaran yang seharusnya terjadi antara dia dan Kakashi. Tatapan itu membuat tungkai-tungkai kaki Sakura seakan lumpuh mendadak. Tatapan yang sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan dari seorang pria. Tatapan yang mampu menggetarkan dirinya sampai ke tulang sum-sumnya. Terlebih ketika pria itu menyentuh tulang pipinya, terus menyusuri, hingga perlahan menuntun dagunya mendekat dengan...

Dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan pada awalnya. Sampai Kakashi mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Sakura. Dada Sakura merapat pada dada bidang Kakashi. Sakura merasakan dirinya bagai tersengat getaran yang begitu dahsyat ketika payudaranya yang masih terlapisi kaus bersinggungan dengan dada Kakashi.

Kecupan Kakashi semakin dalam, meski dia melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin. Sakura merasa tubuhnya meleleh merespons perlakuan Kakashi. Kakashi melakukannya dengan lembut, begitu perhatian, tidak menuntut, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan hasrat pria itu yang begitu besar. Membuatnya merasa diinginkan. Sampai satu kenyataan telak menghantam pikiran Sakura.

Sakura berusaha memutuskan kontak fisik mereka. Dia mendorong dada Kakashi pelan. Kakashi yang merasakan penolakan Sakura, melepaskan ciumannya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Kakashi.

"Saku-"

"Tidak, kau tenang saja Kakashi. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," potong Sakura. "Aku tahu, ya, aku mengerti bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebuah kekeliruan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melupakan hal itu dan menganggap itu semua tidak pernah terjadi."

Kakashi menyentuh lembut lengan Sakura, menuntun wanita itu agar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sakura, dengarkan. Aku memang ingin minta maaf. Aku lancang. Tapi ketahuilah, aku..." Kakashi sedikit kesulitan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku mengerti itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Aku-"

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Tidak, ini semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebuah kekeliruan. Ini bukan kecelakaan," kata Kakashi. Kedua matanya memancarkan keseriusan. "Aku melakukan itu karena..." Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokan Kakashi. Sial, entah kenapa sulit sekali bagi Kakashi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Itu karena..." Kakashi menguatkan dirinya. "...aku menyukaimu," katanya pada akhirnya.

Sakura membeku. Dia tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa pernyataan Kakashi. Kakashi terlalu sempurna. Dia terlalu baik, terlalu mempesona, terlalu menggairahkan. Dan terlalu lebih untuk janda seperti Sakura. Sakura merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak, Kashi. Kau tidak menyukaiku. Lupakanlah, aku mengerti, ini hanya perasaan sesaatmu. Kau terlalu mu—"

"Aku bahkan lebih tua lima tahun darimu, Sakura." Kakashi menyentuh lembut kedua bahu Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Ya, aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja, aku, tidak, maksudku kau. Kau lebih pantas menyatakan perasaan itu pada seorang wanita yang lebih muda," kata Sakura. "Tidak, maksudku, yang lebih utuh," tambahnya dalam bisikan lemah.

Kakashi tertawa dengan datar. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau tidak utuh?"

Sakura diam. Dia berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan Kakashi. "Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang tetangga. Dan kita memang hanya sebagai tetangga. Mungkin perasaanmu padaku hanya seperti seorang pria yang kasihan pada wanita yang hidup sendirian. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku memikirkan hal lain, aku—"

"Berhenti berpikir seperti itu, Sakura. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak bisa begitu saja memercayai apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak mengasihanimu. Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sakura diam, maka Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura."

Kakashi menatap lekat kedua mata Sakura. Sakura berusaha menghindar dari tatapan itu. Dia takut jika hatinya melemah melihat tatapan itu.

"Tidak, Kakashi. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Percayalah, beberapa hari lagi kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak akan marah. Kita akan baik-baik saja, kau dan aku."

Kakashi tertawa sinis. "Begitukah? Begitukah menurutmu? Lalu kau pikir, apa nama perasaan yang tiap kali hadir setiap aku melihatmu? Kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar dengan sialannya setiap kali aku memandangmu, membuatku seperti pria remaja labil yang baru kali merasakan ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis? Jelaskan padaku, Sakura! Aku selalu memerhatikanmu tanpa kau sadari. Caramu berjalan, berbicara, tertawa, bahkan ketika kau bercanda dengan Kei, aku menyukainya, Saku. Aku memang baru mengenalmu beberapa hari ini, tapi itu bukan alasan jika aku tidak bisa memiliki perasaan lebih padamu."

"Kalau begitu lupakan perasaan itu," sahut Sakura datar.

"Jelaskan, berikan aku penolakan yang jelas."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, melepaskan bahunya dari lengan Kakashi. Dia seolah menolak bertatap mata dengan Kakashi ketika mengatakan, "ya, aku menolakmu. Aku—"

"Tatap mataku, Sakura," kata Kakashi. "Katakan jika kau memang menolakku." Dia membalikan tubuh Sakura agar kembali menghadapnya, menyentuh lembut kedua bahunya.

Sakura membeku, terperangkap dalam pesona kedua mata Kakashi yang seolah memerangkapnya, meluluhkannya. Tapi Sakura tahu, dia tidak bisa. Dia hampir saja menyerah pada tatapan itu. Tatapan Kakashi menjelaskan segalanya. Pria itu menginginkannya. Setelah sekian tahun berusaha menutup hatinya untuk pria lain, Sakura tidak bisa menolak tatapan itu. Tapi dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Tidak. Kakashi lebih pantas mendapatkan wanita lain, yang lebih segalanya darinya. Dan dia tidak akan merasakan pahitnya kehilangan lagi.

"Aku … aku tidak bisa, Kashi," bisik Sakura lemah.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku, Saku."

Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Dia menatap dalam kedua mata Kakashi. "Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu."

Tubuh Kakashi melemas. Dia tidak pernah merasakan penolakan selama hidupnya. Dari kecil, dia selalu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, juara kelas, nilai kelulusan yang tinggi, hingga keberhasilannya menjadi anggota kepolisian di kota. Namun kini dia harus menerima penolakan dari satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatnya merasakan getaran di hatinya.

"Kau berbohong," sahut Kakashi. Kakashi tidak percaya Sakura menolaknya. Tidak, dia bisa merasakannya. Wanita itu memiliki hasrat sama sepertinya, meski mungkin tak sebesar apa yang dirasakannya pada wanita itu. Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura begitu menahan apa yang dirasakan wanita itu padanya. "Aku bisa merasakannya, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa datar, lebih terdengar seperti keprihatinan ketimbang kesenangan. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kakashi."

"Ya, aku memang percaya diri. Demi Tuhan, Sakura, katakan! Katakanlah, apa yang membuatmu menahan dirimu seperti ini?" Perlahan Kakashi menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya, bergerak menyusuri daun telinga wanita itu, menyelipkan helai-helai rambut wanita itu ke balik telinganya, terus bergerak menuju tengkuk Sakura. "Aku bisa merasakannya, Sakura. Kau menginginkanku. Kita bisa mencobanya, Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, sentuhan Kakashi membuat pertahanan yang dibangunnya melemah. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Ini hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan pertahanannya yang terkahir. "Aku tidak bisa, Kakashi." Sakura mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. Seolah dengan begitu, dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menolak Kakashi. "Kumohon, biarkan hidupku tetap seperti ini … sebelum bertemu denganmu."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continue<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ini sedikit entry-an saya buat KakaSaku Fanday. Mudah-mudahan kelar sebelum tgl 15 Maret yah. Amin…

Rasanya tulisan saya kali ini terlalu berat yah, tema-nya? #sotoy. Akhir-akhir ini pikiran saya lagi galau, jadilah tulisan yang penuh kegalauan seperti ini.

Saya taruh fic ini di rate M untuk amannya. Mungkin bisa dilihat dari kalimat saya yang _pabalieut_, sama seperti pikiran tokoh-tokohnya yang sedikit 'err'' lupakan. Dan plis, jangan tanya ada lemonnya atau nggak. Saya cuma ingin buat fic yang ada lemonnya kalau memang benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk jalan cerita, kalau nggak, ya ngga akan saya buat. Saya amatir soalnya, dan jangan sampai sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi indah itu malah hancur dengan deskrip saya yang sangat kurang untuk hal itu. #bow Rate M kan tidak selalu penuh dengan hal-hal seperti itu. :p Hehehe…

Dan sepertinya bacot saya terlalu banyak. Hihihi… maap~

Ayo, ramaikan KakaSaku Fanday, yuk? ;)

Masukan, saran, dan kritik sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka. ^^

Terima kasih

Aya


	2. Chapter 2

****Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****

**I just borrow some characters and don't take any profit from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam Hatimu<strong>

**Bagian Dua**

* * *

><p>Kakashi memilih duduk di serambi pondoknya, menikmati kopi paginya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Pondok Putih Sakura. Meski begitu, sepertinya sulit sekali bagi ekor matanya untuk tidak melirik ke arah pondok bernuansa putih itu setidaknya lima menit sekali.<p>

Kakashi bisa merasakan, Sakura menghindarinya. Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu di pondok wanita itu, Sakura seolah menjaga jarak dengannya. Kemarin, saat Kakashi membuka pintu pondoknya di pagi hari, berharap melihat Sakura yang sedang menjemur pakaiannya, hanya jemuran yang telah terisi pakaian yang bisa ditangkap kedua matanya. Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Nampaknya, dia ingin menghindari kesempatan Kakashi bertemu dengannya dengan menjemur pakaian pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Kakashi keluar dari pondok.

Sama seperti sore hari. Biasanya Sakura dan Kei akan bermain di serambi pondok mereka, dan Kakashi akan dengan senang hati ikut masuk ke dalam kelompok kecil itu. Namun kemarin, lagi-lagi kebiasaan itu tidak ditemukan Kakashi. Alih-alih menemukan Kei yang sedang bermain, Kakashi melihat serambi pondok yang kosong.

Maka seharian kemarin, Kakashi sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Kakashi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Begitu memalukan rasanya dengan masih mengharapkan wanita yang jelas-jelas menolaknya. Kakashi bisa saja melupakan wanita itu. Dia bisa mencari kesenangan di bar. Iruka bilang, bar di pinggiran kota sering memberikan fasilitas surga dunia bagi pengunjungnya. Tapi Kakashi tahu, keinginannya pada Sakura bukan sebatas seks singkat atau hubungan satu malam yang bisa dilupakan dalam sekejap. Dia menginginkan Sakura secara utuh. Tidak hanya untuk satu malam atau hubungan yang hanya akan berakhir di ranjang. Tapi benar-benar suatu hubungan yang akan terus dibawanya sampai nanti. Dan mencoba mencari pelampiasan dengan wanita lain hanya sebuah kesalahan yang tidak ingin Kakashi lakukan.

Ekor mata Kakashi lagi-lagi melirik ke arah pondok Sakura. Dia menghela napas berat. Cinta itu memang membuat pelakunya seperti orang tolol, begitu pikirnya.

Ayame sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kakashi ada di pondoknya. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam pekarangan pondok Kakashi, mengambil tempat di hadapan pria itu.

"Kau tidak menyapaku?"

Kakashi melirik Ayame yang sedang duduk dan menatapnya. Dia kembali mengandalkan senyuman _aw, maaf nona cantik, aku tidak melihatmu_.

Ayame memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Berhentilah menggoda wanita dengan senyuman itu, Baka Kashi!"

Kakashi terkekeh kecil. "Senyuman itu tidak mempan untuk menggoda wanita, Ayame."

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu, Tuan." Ayame memerhatikan penampilan Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku tidak tahu kau kembali ke sini. Maksudku, biasanya kau memberi kabar padaku, jadi aku tidak perlu datang ke sini," tambah Ayame setelah melihat tatapan Kakashi yang seolah mengatakan memangnya salah kalau aku pulang ke rumahku.

Kakashi menepuk dahinya, sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Maaf, aku lupa."

Ayame menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak heran dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang satu ini. Tidak tahan untuk tidak memamerkan keahliannya dalam melambungkan hati wanita, meski dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya.

"Jangan sampai istrimu nanti stres melihat suaminya yang sukses menaklukan semua hati wanita yang dikenalnya."

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Kakashi tersenyum miris. "Meski wanita yang kusuka sepertinya sama sekali tidak mempan dengan sesuatu yang kau sebut keahlianku sejak lahir."

"Siapa?" Ayame tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiame dalam nada perkataannya.

Kakashi menimbang-nimbang, apa sebaiknya dia menceritakan tentang Sakura pada Ayame. Tapi Ayame adalah wanita, dan Kakashi yakin saat ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah saran dan masukan dari wanita untuk mengetahui pemikiran Sakura yang terkesan menolaknya. Padahal Kakashi bisa merasakan wanita itu menginginkannya-berhasrat padanya.

"Kau pasti kaget jika aku mengatakan siapa nama wanita itu," kata Kakashi.

Ayame nampak berpikir. "Aku mengenalnya?"

Kakashi menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kecil. Dia melirik ke arah pondok Sakura. Ayame yang mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi, seketika membelalakkan kedua matanya sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang wanita yang kau maksud itu adalah Sakura."

Kakashi tersenyum miris. "Dan sayangnya, kau harus kecewa, karena ya, memang dia orangnya."

Ayame menatap dalam pada sepupunya itu. "Jangan menyakitinya, Kashi. Sakura wanita yang baik."

"Astaga, apa aku pernah menyakiti wanita? Kau berkata seolah-olah aku adalah pria dari kesatuan play boy."

Ayame tertawa kecil mendengar pembelaan Kakashi. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padamu."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tergila-gila pada mereka," kata Kakashi. "Aku menyukai Sakura. Mungkin kedengaran aneh. Aku sendiri kadang tidak memercayainya. Tapi percyalah, aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Dan biar kutebak, Sakura menolakmu, begitu?"

Kakashi mengangguk lemah. "Yah, aku tidak tahu. Dia memang menolakku. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dia menginginkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menahan keinginan itu."

Ayame tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Kakashi bercerita bahwa dia menyukai seorang wanita. Biasanya wanita yang menyukai Kakashi lah yang bercerita padanya tentang pria itu.

"Kalau boleh aku bilang, kau bukan satu-satunya pria yang menginginkan Sakura."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" Kakashi memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sakura itu adik kelasku saat SMA."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku?"

Kakashi yatim piatu sejak kecil. Dia memang tinggal dengan Ayame dan keluarganya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Ayame memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memangnya aku punya kewajiban untuk mengenalkan setiap adik kelasku padamu?"

Kakashi terkekeh kecil. "Lanjutkan," katanya.

"Ya, Sakura memang sudah jadi primadona sejak dulu."

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Dia bisa membayangkan Sakura remaja yang memesona banyak pria. Tidak sulit membayangkan itu semua, karena sekarang pun Kakashi masih bisa terpesona pada wanita itu, meski Sakura telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putera.

"Sakura memang tidak begitu cantik, tapi dia memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Yang kutahu, dia yatim piatu sejak kecil dan tinggal di panti asuhan tak jauh dari sekolah kami dulu."

Kakashi baru tahu kalau Sakura yatim piatu sama seperti dirinya. Entah kenapa hal itu memberi dorongan baru bagi dirinya untuk melindungi wanita itu.

"Yang kutahu, di tahun keduanya, yang berarti tahun ketigaku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu." Ayame menghentikan ceritanya. "Nah, hanya itu yang kutahu tentang Sakura, sampai aku kembali bertemu dengannya saat merawat pondokmu. Saat itu, Sasuke sudah meninggal."

"Dan dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan lagi setelah itu? Maksudku, suaminya sudah dua tahun meninggal, apa-"

"Aku tahu maksudmu," potong Ayame. "Ya, yang kutahu Sakura memang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain sepeninggal Sasuke. Meski begitu bukan berarti tidak ada pria yang mengincarnya. Dan salah satu pesaing terberatmu adalah Uchiha Itachi."

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uchiha lagi?"

Ayame tertawa. "Kau pernah mendengar istilah turun ranjang?"

"Istilah apa itu?" Kakashi menghirup kopinya, sambil menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Ayame.

"Semacam kau akan menikah dengan saudara suami atau istrimu jika mereka meninggal dunia."

"Maksudmu, Itachi itu adik dari Sasuke?"

"Kakak, lebih tepatnya. Ya, mungkin perlu diubah menjadi naik ranjang."

Kakashi mendengus kecil. "Kurasa aku tidak menyukai istilah itu."

Ayame tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya mendengar perkataan Kakashi. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau bilang Itachi itu saingan terberatku."

Deru mesin wagon yang berhenti tepat di depan pondok Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan Kakashi dan Ayame. Mereka melirik ke arah mobil bercat hitam itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, yang diikat satu di belakang, turun dari pintu kemudi, membukakan pintu penumpang. Seorang wanita yang mereka kenal dengan nama Sakura turun dari pintu penumpang, sambil menggendong Kei.

Kakashi tidak berusaha menutupi ketidaksukaannya melihat Sakura dengan pria itu ketika matanya bersirobok dengan kedua mata Sakura yang melihat ke arahnya. Buru-buru wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayame. Dia melempar senyumter tipis pada Ayame. Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat Sakura dengan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin melatih kembali otot-ototnya tangannya yang jarang digunakan selama cuti. Apalagi melihat perlakuan pria itu pada Sakura, nampaknya pria itu memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sakura.

Sakura dan Kei masuk ke dalam pondok mereka. Sedang pria yang baru saja mengantar Sakura, kembali masuk ke dalam wagonnya, kemudian pergi menjauhi pondok.

Ayame menyenggol pelan lengan Kakashi. "Nah, itulah saingan terberatmu."

Kakashi kembali mendengus. "Kurasa aku masih lebih tampan dari pria itu."

Dan Ayame tidak kuasa untuk tidak kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu.

* * *

><p>Sakura sedang duduk menemani Kei menggambar ketika pintu pondoknya diketuk dari luar. Wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya, melintasi ruang tamu sebelum membuka pintu pondok.<p>

Hatake Kakashi berdiri menjulang di depan pintu pondok Sakura sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Kakashi di depan pondoknya. Pria itu mengenakan celana training panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan atasan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Sakura sulit untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa pria di hadapannya itu begitu memesona. Meski kenyataannya, dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu langsung di depan Kakashi.

"Hai," kata Kakashi. "Boleh aku masuk."

Sakura bergeming. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas permintaan Kakashi. Membiarkan pria itu masuk sama saja memberikan kesempatan bagi Kakashi untuk mulai menguji pertahanannya. Sakura tidak bisa menjamin dia akan tetap bertahan jika keberadaan Kakashi semakin intens. Namun menolak langsung permintaan Kakashi hanya akan membuatnya menjadi wanita angkuh dan menyakiti harga diri pria itu. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

"Ibu." Suara khas anak kecil memanggil Sakura dari dalam pondok, disusul suara tapak kaki yang bergema di pondok.

Keitaro berdiri di samping Sakura. Kedua mata hijau bocah itu menatap antusias ke arah Kakashi. "Ada Paman Kachi!" serunya girang.

"Halo, Komandan!" Kakashi mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, memasang gerakan hormat dengan kedua tangannya.

Keitaro tertawa kecil merespons sapaan Kakashi. Bocah itu mengikuti gerakan hormat Kakashi. "Halo, Paman Kachi!"

Sakura menghela napas. Saat ini sepertinya dia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membiarkan Kakashi masuk ke dalam pondoknya-mungkin juga hatinya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura, sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam pondok wanita itu. Kei dengan semangat menarik-narik lengan Kakashi, mengajak pria itu untuk menemaninya menggambar. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lirih melihat itu semua. Bahkan Kei pun terpesona pada Kakashi. Semakin sulit baginya untuk tidak jatuh hati pada pria itu.

"Lihat, bagaimana kalau kita menggambar rumah?"

Kei mengangguk antusias. Bocah berusia dua tahun itu mengikuti coretan Kakashi di buku gambar.

"Paman Kachi, _cekalang_, kita _gambal olang_."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Pengucapan Kei memang masih belum sempurna. Terutama untuk huruf 'R' dan 'S'.

Kakashi memasang _pose_ seolah-olah sedang berpikir, dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengusap-ngusap dagu dengan tangannya. Keitaro tertawa melihatnya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Okey!" serunya. "Memangnya Kei ingin menggambar siapa?"

"Aku ingin _menggambal_ Ibu dan Paman Kachi. Nanti Kei ada di tengah-tengah. _Celitanya_ ini _lumah_ kita _beltiga_. Paman Kachi _bica_ tidak _menggambalnya_?"

Sakura tertegun. Dia melirik ke arah Kakashi, yang sialnya juga sedang melirik ke arahnya. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, berpura menyibukkan dirinya dengan majalah kesehatan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tentu," kata Kakashi. Ekor matanya kembali melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan majalahnya, sebelum kembali beralih pada Kei.

Kakashi menggambar tiga orang dengan proporsi yang berbeda. Dua laki-laki, untuk dirinya dan Kei, dan seorang wanita untuk menggambarkan Sakura. Kei tersenyum senang melihat gambar Kakashi.

"Wah, Paman Kachi hebat!"

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya dengan jenaka. "Siapa dulu, Paman Kachi," katanya menyombongkan diri yang disusul dengan derai tawa Kei.

Sakura yang melihat itu semua merasakan semburan hangat dalam hatinya. Belum pernah dia melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Keitaro belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Karena Sasuke meninggal tepat sebelum dia mengucapkan selamat datang pada Keitaro. Melihat keakraban dan keterbukaan Keitaro pada Kakashi, membuat Sakura sadar bahwa Keitaro masih memerlukan sosok seorang ayah, meski itu berarti harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kehilangan sekali lagi.

Kakashi butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk menemani Keitaro menggambar, sebelum bocah itu tertidur kelelahan. Kakashi menggendong tubuh bocah tersebut, membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura di ambang pintu kamar Keitaro.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Bukan masalah," katanya.

Pria itu mengikuti Sakura keluar dari kamar Keitaro, menuju ruang tengah.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi ketika mereka tiba di ruang tengah.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kakashi. Tubuh tegap Kakashi menjulang di hadapannya, menyadarkan wanita itu bahwa tinggi badannya hanya mencapai pundak Kakashi.

Kakashi memperdekat jarak mereka. Kini Sakura bisa merasakan aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Kakashi. Seketika debaran aneh memenuhi rongga dadanya. Aroma Kakashi begitu maskulin, membuatnya membayangkan betapa hangat dan nyamannya jika dirinya mendekap tubuh tegap Kakashi, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Sakura menghapus semua emosi yang sempat melanda pikirannya.

"Kashi, kumohon, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya."

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kita perlu bicara, Saku. Aku tidak ingin kau menghindar dariku."

"Aku tidak menghindar," elak Sakura.

"Lalu ke mana kau seharian kemarin? Kau seolah-olah menghindariku." Kakashi menatap dalam kedua mata Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Pada apa pun, kecuali wajah Kakashi. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan keputusannya dua hari yang lalu, jika terus menatap wajah Kakashi yang begitu tulus menginginkannya.

"Aku ke rumah mertuaku. Nenek Kei ingin bertemu dengan Kei."

"Lalu siapa pria yang tadi pagi mengantarmu?" Kakashi tidak melepas tatapannya pada Sakura, dia membimbing Sakura untuk balas menatapnya. "Tatap aku, Sakura."

Sakura dengan terpaksa menatap kedua mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan dalam. "Dia Itachi-nii, kakak almarhum suamiku."

"Apa dia alasanmu menolakku?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Saku. Pria itu menginginkanmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan membuatku tertawa lebih dari ini. Itachi-nii sama sekali bukan alasan untuk menolakmu."

"Oh ya? Biar kutebak, kau tidak menolakku karena ada pria lain, lalu apa alasanmu menolakku?"

Sakura diam. Dia tidak sanggup kalau harus menjawab pertanyaan mengenai hal ini sekali lagi. Kedua mata Kakashi yang kini sedang menatapnya lekat seolah meminta kejujuran dari dirinya. Namun Sakura tahu, dia tidak mungkin berkata jujur. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa sejujurnya dia memang jatuh hati pada Kakashi. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa semalaman kemarin dia terus memikirkan pria itu, memikirkan ciuman mesra mereka dua hari yang lalu, bahkan terkadang pikiran liarnya membayangkan keberadaan pria itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak, Sakura tidak mungkin mengatakan itu semua pada Kakashi. Dia terlalu takut. Terlalu takut kehilangan lagi. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Kashi."

Kakashi mengerang pelan. "Itu bukan jawaban, Saku. Lihat aku!" Kakashi menatap dalam kedua mata hijau Sakura. Sakura berusaha untruk tidak terlarut dalam tatapan mengintimidasi Kakashi. "Aku tahu kau menginginkanku. Aku bisa merasakannya, Sakura. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan."

Sakura berkata dengan parau. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Katakan, katakan alasanmu, Saku."

"Kashi, percayalah, aku bukan wanita yang baik untukmu. Kau terlalu sempurna. Kau utuh, sedang aku? Lihat, aku hanya seorang janda yang sudah memiliki seorang putera. Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita lain yang lebih dari aku."

"Sakura, dengar! Aku menginginkanmu, bukan wanita lain. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bukan pada wanita lain. Meski kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak utuh, tapi aku tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu, aku juga menyayangi Kei seperti puteraku sendiri. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya padamu."

Sakura harusnya merasa bahagia saat ini. Kakashi begitu tulus mencintainya. Dia bisa merasakan itu. Kakashi mampu menerimanya apa adanya._ Beri aku kesempatan?_ Sakura bahkan takut memberi Kakashi kesempatan. Karena dia tahu, dia akan semakin jatuh dalam pelukan Kakashi jika dia memberikan kesempatan pada pria itu. Dan membuka peluang untuk kehilangan sekali lagi suatu saat nanti.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Beri aku kesempatan, Sakura."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa Kakashi. Aku-"

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti. Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan padaku."

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku, aku-"

Kakashi kembali memotong perkataan Sakura. "Jelaskan padaku, Sakura. Aku-"

"Bisakah kau pulang dan berhenti bersikap seperti anjing pengganggu!"

Kakashi terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ya, kini dia tahu, dia hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu selama ini oleh Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia sadar kata-katanya tadi sungguh keterlaluan. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu pada Kakashi. Tidak, Kakashi bukan pengganggu. Memang, pria itu mengganggu pikiran Sakura akhir-akhir ini, tapi bukan mengganggu seperti yang dipikir Kakashi saat ini.

"Kashi, aku-"

"Hentikan," kata Kakashi. "Maaf, selama ini aku seperti anjing pengganggu yang selalu mengganggumu." Dengan senyum miris, Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Dia keluar dari pondok Sakura, langsung menuju pondoknya.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam. Dia telah dua kali melukai harga diri Kakashi. "Kashi..." bisiknya lirih.

* * *

><p>Kakashi memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak peduli lagi pada Sakura. Ya, dia tidak akan peduli lagi pada wanita itu. Omong kosong dengan segala sesak yang kini menggumpal di dadanya. Dia merasa marah. Dia mencintai Sakura, bahkan rela mengemis cinta pada wanita itu. Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Wanita itu dengan mudahnya melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.<p>

Kakashi mengambil kunci motor harley miliknya. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Dan bar di pinggir kota tempatnya tinggal adalah satu-satunya opsi yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Jika Sakura bersikeras menolaknya, maka dia pun akan membuktikan pada wanita itu bahwa dia bisa hidup tanpa wanita itu. Bahwa masih banyak wanita yang menginginkannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue<strong>_

* * *

><p>An: yak, saya update. Ga terlalu lama kan? #ngeles. XD

Sedih nih, ff ini ga bisa tamat sebelum KSFD. *nangis guling-guling*

Dan berhubung hari ini MU menang, jadi saya dengan semangat nulis dan ngelanjutin ff ini. Jadi, ayo dukung MU supaya keluar jadi juara BPL musim ini, biar saya semangat nulis. #modus #dicekek XDD

Buat semua yang sudah baca dan review chap kemarin. Makasih yaa~ :* *cipok satu-satu* XDD

Terima kasih

Aya


	3. Chapter 3

****Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****

**I just borrow some characters and don't take any profit from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam Hatimu<strong>

**Bagian Tiga**

* * *

><p>Kakashi membuka matanya secara pelahan. Dia merasa sangat pusing pagi ini. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Yang dia ingat, dia begitu marah ketika pulang dari pondok Sakura. Dia butuh pelampiasan dan memilih bar di pinggir kota sebagai tujuannya. Kedua matanya sesekali mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan penerangan di kamarnya. Tangan Kakashi mulai memijat-mijat pelan pelipisnya. Konsentrasinya terpecah ketika mendengar erangan pelan di sebelahnya.<p>

Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Seorang wanita yang nampaknya tidak berbusana tengah bergelung di bawah selimut kamarnya. Pemahaman singkat menghantam kepalanya, wanita itu adalah wanita yang ditemuinya di bar semalam. Kakashi mendengus kesal. _Sial, apa yang kulakukan semalam!_

Kakashi sadar ini bukan kali pertama dia meniduri seorang wanita hanya untuk seks. Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia sudah berjanji, setidaknya dalam hatinya sendiri, untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi, terlebih setelah bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Sakura. Dia mencintai wanita itu. Namun sekarang, lihatlah, siapa yang menjilat janjinya sendiri._ Sial! _

* * *

><p>Sakura melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah pondoknya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Sesekali wanita itu melempar pandangannya ke arah pondok Kakashi melalui jendela di ruang tengahnya. Pondok itu sepi. Tidak ada sosok pria yang biasanya menyapanya di serambi pondok sambil sesekali melempar lelucon kecil untuk menggodanya.<p>

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat. Wanita itu merasa bersalah. Penolakannya pada Kakashi semalam benar-benar kelewat batas. Dia sadar dia terlalu mengekang perasaannya sendiri. Dia sadar dia menyimpan perasaan lebih pada tetangganya itu. Tidak, dia bahkan beberapa kali bermimpi jika Kakashi akan menjadi sosok yang menemani sisa hidupnya. Itu cukup untuk menunjukkan dia memiliki hasrat pada pria itu. Tapi tetap saja, sulit rasanya berkompromi dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk mencintai. Tidak, dia terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan. Sudah cukup dia mengalami kehilangan atas orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Sakura memandang foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Dia bergumam lirih, "Sasuke, aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura mencoba mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Dengan wajah dan otak yang dimilikinya, bukan hal yang aneh kalau Sasuke menjadi pria paling populer semasa sekolah dulu. Hampir semua gadis bermimpi berkencan dengannya. Namun nyatanya, Sasuke malah memilih dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Sakura tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Mengingat betapa Sasuke dan dia saling mencintai. Sampai petaka itu tiba, saat Sasuke memilih menjadi tentara.

Sakura hanya ingin hidup normal layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Dimana sang istri hanya tinggal menunggu kepulangan suaminya sehabis bekerja, tanpa ada perasaan was-was dan khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya. Sakura takut. Sakura benci hal itu. Dia benci ketika harus berharap-harap cemas mengenai keadaan Sasuke yang sedang bertugas di daerah peperangan. Dia benci ketika memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada suaminya saat itu di tengah perang yang bergejolak di luar sana. Dia hidup diliputi rasa takut. Sakura takut kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya.

Sejak awal Sasuke menekuni profesinya, Sakura sudah mempunyai firasat, semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Pikiran Sakura selalu dipenuhi hal-hal yang berisi ketakutannya jika suatu saat Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Jika itu terjadi, siapa yang akan berada di sisinya? Tidak ada. Dari kecil dia yatim piatu, Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa kerabatnya. Yang dia tahu, ayahnya adalah seorang tentara yang meninggal dalam perang, dan ibunya meninggal ketika menitipkannya di panti asuhan. Ibu pengasuhnya dulu bilang, bahwa ibunya meninggal karena mengalami depresi sepeninggal ayahnya.

Dan ketakutannya terbukti. Sasuke meninggal saat bertugas menjadi pasukan perdamaian di perbatasan Suna. Saat itu agresi pemberontakan di Suna begitu gencar diberitakan di media massa. Sakura sudah berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak menjadi salah satu tentara yang ditugaskan di Suna. Tapi takdir mengatakan lain. Malam itu Sasuke pulang. Usia kandungannya saat itu berusia tujuh bulan. Hampir sebulan Sasuke tidak pulang. Dan di saat pulang, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya. Bahkan setelah hampir tiga tahun berlalu, dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Sasuke malam itu. Perkataan yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke ditugaskan sebagai salah satu pasukan perdamaian di Suna. Tubuh Sakura melemas, dia berusaha mempengaruhi Sasuke agar menolak tugas itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Pria itu tetap bersikap layaknya seorang tentara sejati. Mengutamakan tugasnya ketimbang permintaan istrinya yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan. Rasa patriotristik Sasuke membuat Sakura hanya bisa menahan kesedihannya ketika keesokkannya pria itu mulai mengemasi pakaiannya.

Kala itu Sasuke berjanji kalau dia akan kembali dengan selamat. Demi Sakura dan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Namun kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak pernah kembali. Dan ketakutan Sakura benar-benar terjadi. Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Dia gugur dalam bentrokan yang terjadi di zona merah.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Mengenang semua itu membuatnya begitu merindukan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan pernah kehilangan tempat dalam hatinya. Tapi Sakura tahu, ada sosok lain yang mulai mengisi hatinya. Sosok dalam diri Kakashi Hatake. Sakura menggeleng pelan. _Tidak, Kakashi. Kakashi adalah polisi. Dia akan meninggalkanku, sama seperti ketika Sasuke meninggalkanku._

Tentara dan polisi sama saja. Intinya, Sakura tidak siap jika harus mengalami perasaan seperti dulu sekali lagi dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa. Suatu saat nanti, Kakashi pasti akan lebih memilih tugasnya sebagai polisi ketimbang permintaannya. Sakura tidak siap. Dia tidak bisa mengalami hal itu lagi. Dia tidak siap jika harus selalu diliputi perasaan cemas setiap kali suaminya bertugas. Sakura tidak bisa.

Wanita itu sekali lagi melirik ke arah pondok Kakashi yang masih tidak menunjukkan aktivitas apa-apa. Sakura menghela napas berat. Dia bersalah pada Kakashi. Dia bahkan menolak Kakashi tanpa memberi kesempatan pria itu untuk mencoba. Tapi baiklah, Sakura akan memberi Kakashi kesempatan. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang terlebih dahulu harus dilakukannya.

Sakura bergegas keluar, menuju pondok Kakashi. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Tidak terlalu pagi untuk bertamu. Sakura akan meminta maaf pada Kakashi. Dia akan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memberi kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Dengan satu syarat.

* * *

><p>Kakashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya melirik ke arah bawah tempat tidurnya. Kemejanya teronggok di lantai kayu kamarnya, ada pula celana panjangnya, dan sehelai dress berwarna merah yang dia pikir milik wanita yang kini tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. <em>Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan semua ini?<em>

Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya. Baru satu langkah ke luar dari kamarnya, suara ketukan di pintu pondoknya terdengar. Kakashi berjalan menyebrangi ruang tengah sebelum berhenti di depan pintu pondoknya. Dia terpaku di tempat ketika melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi telah mengetuk pintu pondoknya.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu pondok. Dengan balutan kaus rumahan berwarna kuning gading, wanita itu tetap terlihat memukau di mata Kakashi. Kedua mata hijau bening milik Sakura menatap langsung kedua mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna.

Daun pintu yang belum terbuka sempurna tetap tidak bisa menutupi tubuh kekar Kakashi yang sekali lagi tanpa atasan. Hanya celana super pendek yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Dadanya yang bidang, ditambah bentuk perutnya yang proporsional, mampu membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah melihatnya.

"Maaf."

Kakashi diam. Dia terlalu bingung, harus merespons seperti apa permintaan maaf Sakura barusan. Maka dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Semalam." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dia sedikit kesulitan mengutarakan maksudnya. "Aku ... aku tahu, perkataanku semalam sungguh melampaui batas. Aku minta maaf." Sakura bersungguh-sungguh, Kakashi bisa melihat itu dari kedua mata hijau wanita itu yang tengah menatapnya.

Perkataan Sakura semalam seperti terngiang kembali di telinga Kakashi. Dia memasang wajah datar. "Lupakan."

Kali ini Kakashi bertekad, dia akan melupakan wanita di hadapannya ini. Dia tidak ingin lagi terlihat seperti pria yang menyedihkan. Merendahkan harga dirinya untuk mengemis cinta wanita itu.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Dia sadar, Kakashi masih marah atas kejadian semalam. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kakashi. Sakura akui, dia pantas mendapatkan kemarahan Kakashi. Mungkin terlambat untuk menyampaikan niatnya yang menginginkan mereka mencoba menjalani suatu hubungan, seperti yang diinginkan pria itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kashi, aku ... kupikir..." Lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura terhenti di tengah-tengah. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya ketika melanjutkan. "...oh, kupikir kau benar ketika mengatakan aku memiliki hasrat yang sama padamu. Aku, tidak, kita, ya, kita bisa mencobanya."

Tubuh Kakashi membeku di tempat. Dia berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya, bahwa Sakura secara tidak langsung baru saja menerimanya. Tepat setelah dia memutuskan untuk melupakan wanita itu.

"Kita bisa mencobanya...," desah Sakura pelan.

Belum sempat Kakashi mengatakan jawabannya, sebuah suara dari dalam pondok membuatnya ingin melempar dirinya ke dalam jurang terdalam.

"Tuan-ah! Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu." Wanita yang semalam tidur bersama Kakashi muncul dari ruang tengah pondok Kakashi.

Kakashi membalik tubuhnya, melihat sosok wanita yang kini menatapnya dan Sakura dengan rasa bersalah. _Shit!_

Sakura tercengang. Melalui balik bahu Kakashi dan sela-sela daun pintu yang terbuka, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat ikal panjang sedang berdiri dengan selimut membelit tubuhnya. Bahkan selimut itu tidak bisa menutupi bahu telanjang wanita itu. Sakura melirik keadaan Kakashi. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelum dia datang mengetuk pintu pondok Kakashi. Dada Sakura sesak bukan main.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Maaf, maaf ternyata aku mengganggu kalian." Sakura tertawa kecil, jenis tawa palsu yang dipaksakan. "Aku permisi."

"Sakura tunggu!"

Sakura mengabaikan panggilan Kakashi. Dia terus berjalan menuju pintu pagar pondok Kakashi. Kakashi berusaha mengejar wanita itu, tapi Sakura sudah lebih dulu keluar dari halaman pondok Kakashi.

Kakashi berhenti. Dia melihat kesal ke arah celana pendek yang dipakainya. "Sial!"

Buru-buru Kakashi masuk ke dalam pondoknya. Dia berniat mengenakan pakaian yang layak sebelum pergi menyusul Sakura ke pondoknya. Kedatangan Kakashi telah ditunggu oleh wanita yang semalam tidur dengannya. Kedua mata wanita itu nampak sedikit merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kakashi menghela napasnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya aku-"

"Tidak, tidak perlu dijelaskan. Aku yang salah," kata Kakashi. Dia memutar tubuhnya, menuju kamarnya. "Ah, mmm..."

"Yugao, nama saya Yugao."

"Ah, ya, Yugao, berapa nomor rekeningmu? Tinggalkan saja di meja. Aku akan mentransfer uang atas jasamu." Baru beberapa detik, Kakashi kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yugao. "Oh iya, mmm ... pakailah bajumu terlebih dahulu."

Yugao menganggukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu bergegas menuju kamar Kakashi untuk memakai pakaiannya.

* * *

><p>Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi di ruang tengah pondoknya. Dia merasa sesak bukan main. Kilasan kejadian tadi masih terekam jelas di benaknya. Kakashi yang mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan. Dada bidang pria itu yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal bulu, bentuk perutnya, bahkan paras pria itu yang begitu menguarkan aura maskulin mampu membuat sadar gairah sensual Sakura di pagi hari seperti ini.<p>

Namun setelah melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam pondok Kakashi, membuat Sakura tahu, dia tidak diinginkan. Kakashi sudah melanjutkan kehidupannya, tanpa dirinya.

Sakura menahan bulir air mata yang mulai menggenangi kedua matanya. Kenapa dia harus merasa sakit seperti ini? Bukankah dari awal memang dia yang menginginkan hal ini? Kakashi dengan wanita yang lebih utuh. Dan dia dengan hidupnya sebelum mengenal Kakashi. Sakura sendiri yang menolak hubungan yang ditawarkan Kakashi dua kali. Jadi kenapa sekarang dia harus merasa tersakiti jika kali ini Kakashi yang memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa dirinya?

Udara dingin pagi hari yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, membuat Sakura mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sedingin ini, sehampa ini. Meski dia tahu, hatinya lebih dingin dari udara pagi ini. Sebulir air mata jatuh di atas pipinya. Sakura menarik napasnya secara perlahan. Dia tidak boleh terlarut terlalu dalam pada emosinya. Dia harus bisa melalui semua ini. Apa pun yang dilakukan Kakashi dengan wanita itu bukan urusannya. Ya, hidup Kakashi bukan urusan dari Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pintu pondoknya diketuk beberapa kali. Dia bergegas merapihkan wajahnya yang sedikit kusut sehabis menangis. Dia tidak ingin apa yang terjadi di hatinya terlukis jelas di wajahnya dan dijadikan konsumsi umum tetangga-tetangganya. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan Kakashi dan wanita itu pagi ini sudah cukup, Sakura tidak memerlukan gunjingan tambahan pagi ini.

Kakashi berdiri tegap. Pria itu memakai atasan berupa kaus abu-abu berlengan pendek dengan celana jeans panjang alih-alih celana super pendek yang tadi dikenakannya. Kedua matanya menatap langsung kedua mata Sakura yang kini menatapnya setelah pintu pondok Sakura dibuka oleh wanita itu sendiri.

"Kita perlu bicara, Saku."

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk memasang wajah baik-baik saja. "Bicaralah."

"Aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lihat."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tenanglah, Kashi. Aku paham." Wanita itu menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu bukan urusanku dan aku minta maaf kalau kedatanganku ke pondokmu mengganggu aktivitasmu dengannya."

"Berhenti memojokkanku, Sakura! Dengarkan penjelasanku," pinta Kakashi. Dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Sakura terlalu kuat, wanita itu terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar mengakui dia kecewa dengan apa yang Kakashi perbuat. Kakashi lebih memilih Sakura memakinya, meneriakinya pembohong, atau pun pecundang sekalipun. Karena dengan begitu, dia tahu Sakura jujur. Sakura memercayainya untuk menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Tapi dengan terus-terusan bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya membuat Kakashi semakin merasa tak dihargai oleh wanita itu.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Masuklah, aku tidak ingin tetangga-tetangga kita merasa terganggu."

Sakura membuka pintu pondoknya dengan lebar. Dia menuju ruang tengah, yang diikuti Kakashi setelah pria itu menutup pintu pondok.

Sakura membawa segelas teh hangat dari arah dapur. "Hanya ini yang bisa kusajikan pagi ini," katanya. "Kau ingin roti panggang, aku akan buatkan dulu, tunggu-"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Kakashi menyentuh bahu Sakura. Kedua tangan kekarnya diletakkan di atas bahu Sakura. "Tatap aku."

Sakura enggan menuruti permintaan Kakashi, tapi kedua matanya tidak bisa menolak permintaan itu. Kedua matanya mengikuti aliran yang dibawa Kakashi, membuatnya balik menatap kedua mata pria itu. Sorot mata Kakashi melembut. Kedua mata itu terpejam sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku, Sakura."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, berhentilah meminta maaf, Kashi. Aku yang salah, aku, aku-"

"Ssttt..." Kakashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura, membuat Sakura menghentikan perkataannya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku salah." Melihat gelagat Sakura yang akan menginterupsi perkataannya, Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Baiklah, kita berdua salah," katanya. "Kuakui, semalam aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Aku merasa kau benar-benar menghinaku saat mengatakan aku seperti anjing pengganggu."

"Kashi, aku-"

"Ssttt... Aku tahu." Kakashi kembali meletakkan jarinya di atas bibir Sakura. "Aku mengerti dan aku memaafkanmu." Kakashi memainkan jarinya yang berada di atas permukaan bibir Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Kakashi pada bibirnya.

"Dan aku minta maaf padamu, Sakura. Aku khilaf, aku, aku berniat melupakanmu. Aku berusaha mencari pelampiasan atas penolakanmu semalam."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Kedua mata Kakashi terlihat sendu.

"Aku memang pecundang." Dia tertawa kecut. "Aku pikir aku bisa melupakanmu. Nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku malah menjadi pria brengsek dengan mencari pelampiasan pada wanita lain."

Entah apa yang mendorong Sakura sehingga tanpa ragu dia mendekap tubuh kekar Kakashi. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di punggung Kakashi. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang pria itu. Pucuk kepalanya berada di bawah dagu Kakashi.

"Cukup, cukup Kakashi," isaknya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kakashi membalas pelukan Sakura. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya, tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Sakura. Kakashi merunduk, mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa ragu Kakashi menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut dan panjang. Kedua tubuh mereka masih bersinggungan dengan erat. Sebuah sensasi menyenangkan mulai menyerbu sekujur tubuh Sakura. Sebelum kehilangan akal dan kesadarannya, Sakura memutuskan kontak fisik mereka. Wajahnya memerah.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Dia menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Mengecup pelan dahi wanita itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia bahagia. Setelah sekian lama menahan perasaannya sendiri, dia merasa lega telah melepaskan belenggunya. Tinggal selangkah lagi, ya, tinggal selangkah lagi, dan mereka bisa memulai semuanya.

"Sakura, aku tahu, ini terdengar konyol. Tapi, oh, aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu. Jangan anggap aku serakah, tapi aku serius. Aku ingin memilikimu. Hanya aku. Aku ingin kau ... menikah denganku." Kakashi mengatur napasnya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Napas Sakura tercekat. Dia tidak menyangka Kakashi secepat ini. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dengan satu syarat."

Kakashi menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya ketika memutuskan untuk mengatakan syaratnya. "Kumohon, berhentilah menjadi polisi."

Tubuh Kakashi menegang. Kebahagiaan memang seharusnya ditukar dengan sebuah pengorbanan. Namun haruskah cita-citanya sejak kecil berhenti di sini demi wanita yang dicintainya?

.

.

Bersambung

.

A/n: yak, akhirnya bisa juga nyempetin ngetik chap tiga ini di tengah tugas, kerjaan, dan rasa malas yang mengahantui. #halah

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review fic ini.

Maaf jika cerita ini terlalu biasa-biasa dan membosankan bagi kalian. Yah, apa daya, tulisan saya memang seperti ini. #pundung dan pasrah

Sekali lagi, trims ya sudah membaca sampai di sini. :D

Ay


	4. Chapter 4

****Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****

**I just borrow some characters and don't take any profit from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam Hatimu<strong>

**Bagian Empat**

* * *

><p>Tubuh Kakashi menegang. Kebahagiaan memang seharusnya ditukar dengan sebuah pengorbanan. Namun haruskah cita-citanya sejak kecil berhenti di sini demi wanita yang dicintainya?<p>

.

.

"Jelaskan." Kakashi menatap tegas kedua mata Sakura. "Mengapa kau ingin aku berhenti menjadi polisi?"

Sakura menolak menatap Kakashi, dia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kakashi. Rasanya sulit menjelaskan sesuatu di bawah tatapan Kakashi seperti itu. "Kau bisa menolaknya jika memang bagimu syarat yang kuajukan terlalu sulit. Aku mengerti."

"Jelaskan padaku, Sakura. Apa alasanmu?"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kakashi. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kekecewaan yang terpancar dari kedua mata Kakashi saat mengetahui syarat yang diajukannya. Tapi Sakura bersikeras pada keputusannya. Dia tidak akan menikah lagi jika Kakashi tidak melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi. "Pernahkah aku menceritakan padamu, apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke, suamiku, meninggal?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Sasuke adalah tentara. Dari awal, aku tidak pernah menyetujui keputusannya berkarir sebagai tentara. Aku selalu was-was tiap kali Sasuke berdinas. Aku takut jika sewaktu-waktu dia akan meninggalkanku. Sama seperti ayahku yang meninggalkan ibuku. Dan ternyata ... Sasuke memang meninggalkanku." Sakura menatap ke luar jendela. Luka lama yang sejak dulu tak ingin diingatnya, kini secara perlahan terbuka kembali. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu sekali lagi."

* * *

><p>Kakashi memutar ulang kejadian pagi tadi. Pengakuan Sakura, kesediaan Sakura menikah dengannya, yang berujung pada satu syarat. Hanya satu. Namun mampu membuat Kakashi diam seribu bahasa. Sakura tidak meminta syarat materi, dia hanya meminta satu hal. Kakashi berhenti menjadi polisi.<p>

Kakashi menghela napasnya dengan berat. Dia belum memberi Sakura jawaban. Tidak semudah itu dia memenuhi syarat yang diajukan Sakura. Cita-citanya sejak kecil dipertaruhkan di sini. Sejak kecil, Kakashi ingin menjadi seorang polisi, sama seperti almarhum ayahnya. Tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun cita-cita selain polisi di benak Kakashi kecil. Kakashi kecil tumbuh dengan menjunjung tinggi cita-citanya. Sampai semuanya terbayar lunas. Dia lulus ujian kepolisian negara. Dinas pertamanya adalah di desa kecil dekat perbatasan Konoha, sampai akhirnya dia berlabuh di Divisi Investigasi di kepolisian pusat Konoha. Kini, demi memiliki seutuhnya wanita yang dicintainya, dia harus melepas semua mimpi-mimpi yang telah dirajutnya sejak lama. Apakah itu semua setimpal dengan apa yang akan didapatnya?

Suara deru mesin mobil di luar yang terdengar sampai dalam pondoknya, membuat Kakashi menyibakkan tirai ruang tamunya, mencoba melihat mobil siapa yang berkunjung ke area pemukimannya. Dari tirai yang disibak, Kakashi bisa melihat seorang pria berbalut kemeja panjang putih dipadukan dengan celana panjang bahan jins, keluar dari mobil sedan yang berhenti di depan pondok milik Sakura. Seketika wajah Kakashi menegang. Dia ingat siapa pria itu. Pria dengan rambut panjang dikuncir satu itu adalah Itachi Uchiha. Pria yang disebut-sebut Ayame sebagai saingan terberatnya dalam mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Sedikit rasa khawatir menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya. Tadi pagi dia sama sekali tidak memberi kepastian pada Sakura. Kakashi hanya mengatakan bahwa dia memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir. Belum ada 24 jam, kini pria yang menjadi saingan terberatnya malah berkunjung ke pondok Sakura. Mau tidak mau, Kakashi sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sakura lebih memilih pria itu ketimbang dirinya akibat dari ketidakpastian yang dia berikan pada Sakura perihal syarat yang diajukan wanita itu.

"Sial," desis Kakashi.

Dengan tergesa Kakashi mulai merapihkan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Setidaknya dia harus tampil semengesankan mungkin di hadapan Sakura saat ini, terlebih ada saingannya di sana.

Kakashi memandang refleksi dirinya dalam cermin yang ada di kamarnya dengan sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Ternyata, aku tampan juga."

* * *

><p>Itachi mendesah kecewa ketika melirik pondok kecil di sebelah pondok Sakura. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menertawakannya ketika berkata, "Dia tidak ada di sana, hari ini."<p>

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sebaiknya jujur saja padanya. Dia gadis baik-baik. Jujur saja, aku akan senang sekali jika niisan menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Itachi memainkan bola matanya ke arah Sakura, tapi dia juga tak urung untuk tergelak kecil. "Sejak kapan kau jadi agen biro jodoh?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Wanita itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sejak kakakku yang tampan jatuh cinta."

Ketukan di pintu pondok Sakura mengalihkan sejenak atensi Itachi dan Sakura. Sakura berniat untuk membuka pintu pondoknya, tapi dicegah oleh Itachi.

"Aku saja, kau lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu."

Sakura mengangguk affirmatif. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Keitaro. Sementara Itachi pergi ke ruang depan, membukakan pintu bagi tamu di sore hari mereka.

Itachi langsung memandang sang tamu dengan pandangan menyelidik dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Seorang pria tampan, meski Itachi agak segan mengakuinya, berbadan tinggi, tegap, dengan balutan jacket kulit hitam, sedang berdiri dengan sebuah senyum yang dikiranya mampu membuat si pembuka pintu terkesan. Nampaknya, tamu itu mengira Sakura-lah yang akan membukakan pintu. Itu terlihat dari senyumannya yang langsung memudar secara perlahan setelah melihat Itachi-lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Cari siapa?" Hanya kalimat itu yang terpikirkan di benak Itachi. Melihat Sakura dikunjungi seorang pria, membuat sisi protektifnya sebagai seorang kakak langsung muncul begitu saja ke permukaan.

Kakashi langsung memasang wajah paling mengesalkan, yang dia yakin akan langsung mendapat ceramah Ayame panjang lebar jika gadis itu melihatnya sekarang. "Yang jelas, aku bukan mencari seorang pria." Diakhiri dengan senyum mempesona, yang lebih cocok diartikan sebagai seringai mengesalkan bagi Itachi.

"Siapa yang datang, Itachi-nii?" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sakura dari dalam pondok.

"Seorang pria yang mengaku bukan mencari seorang pria," jawab Itachi sambil melirik Kakashi dengan pandangan datar.

_"Oh sial! Dia ternyata pandai bicara. Baik, satu sama," batin Kakashi._

"Kurasa aku memang kurang sopan barusan. Nah, aku Kakashi Hatake. Pria lajang yang tinggal di sebelah pondok ini." Entah pendengaran Itachi bermasalah atau memang benar, Kakashi seperti sengaja menekankan kata lajang, ketika dia mengatakannya.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi penampilanmu seperti bukan kunjungan dari tetangga sebelah." Kembali Itachi melirik pakaian yang dikenakan Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah.

Kakashi melirik dirinya sendiri. Yang ada di pantulan kedua matanya adalah seorang pria tampan berambut keperakan, mengenakan jacket kulit hitam keren, dipadukan dengan celana jins yang sanggup membuat wanita menahan napas, dan terakhir, sepatu bot ala koboi berwarna hitam. Sempurna.

"Kurasa aku cukup tampan untuk bertamu ke pondok seorang wanita," jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

Itachi rasanya ingin melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah pria yang ada di depannya kalau saja Sakura tidak muncul dari dalam pondok dan berseru tepat di belakangnya.

"Niisan, siapa yang-eh, Kashi?"

Kakashi masih sempat melempar senyum sudah-kubilang-aku-cukup-tampan ke arah Itachi sebelum tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Niisan, ini Kakashi, pemilik pondok di sebelah pondok ini. Dia saudara sepupu Ayame," kata Sakura, sambil sedikit mengedipkan matanya ke arah Itachi. "Nah, Kashi, ini Itachi-nii, kakak Sasuke, almarhum suamiku."

Kakashi dan Itachi saling melempar senyum ala kadarnya.

Setelah dipersilakan masuk oleh Sakura, kini Kakashi ditinggal berdua dengan Itachi di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sakura kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, memandikan Kei.

Ditinggal berdua dengan pria yang menurutnya terlalu percaya diri membuat Itachi hanya sanggup mengelus dadanya dalam hati. Sedangkan Kakashi sedang menilai, dari segi apa pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya ini adalah saingan terberatnya untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Meski Itachi adalah pria yang tampan, tapi menurut Kakashi, kadar ketampanannya masih di bawah ketampanan dirinya. Terlebih lagi wajah Itachi yang datar pasti kalah jauh dibandingkan wajahnya yang ramah dan menggairahkan. Poin lebih Itachi hanya sudah mengenal Sakura lebih lama darinya. Itu adalah penilaian sepihak yang dilakukannya. Namun sebagian hati kecil Kakashi tetap khawatir akan keberadaan Itachi yang mungkin akan mengancam hubungannya dengan Sakura. Maka dia memilih jujur dari sekarang.

"Aku tahu, pernyataan ini mungkin terlalu gamblang, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku menyukai Sakura, tidak, aku mencintainya."

Itachi diam. Dirinya mencoba merespons pernyataan Kakashi dengan kepala dingin. Dari awal melihat pria itu, Itachi sudah menduga, pasti pria itu memiliki maksud lebih pada Sakura. Penampilan Kakashi lebih mirip pria yang ingin mengajak kencan seorang wanita ketimbang kunjungan basa-basi tetangga sebelah. Namun dia tidak menyangka jika Kakashi segambalang ini menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Sakura kepada Itachi.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Kakashi menatap Itachi dengan cukup serius, meski senyuman sok tampannya masih setia terukir di bibirnya. "Kupikir lebih baik berterus terang dari awal. Aku hanya menginginkan persaingan yang sehat."

Alis Itachi sedikit terangkat mendengar perkataan Kakashi. "Persaingan?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Ya, persaingan sesama pria."

Itachi balas menertawakan perkataan Kakashi. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai saingan. Tapi tetap saja kita adalah saingan, bukan? Jika kita menyukai wanita yang sama."

Itachi sedikit terkejut, tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Menyukai wanita yang sama? Ucapanmu benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa."

Kakashi mulai gusar. Perkataannya dianggap lelucon oleh Itachi. "Itachi-san, aku tahu mungkin aku sedikit tidak sopan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat menabuh genderang perang, aku hanya ingin berterus terang, bahwa aku, tidak, mungkin kita menyukai wanita yang sama. Sakura."

Itachi tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa kecil sembari memerhatikan raut kekesalan di wajah Kakashi.

"Apa perkataanku lucu?" desis Kakashi.

Itachi menggelengkan kecil kepalanya. "Perkataanmu tidak lucu. Hanya tidak masuk akal."

Mata Kakashi menyipit.

"Dari mana kau mendapat dugaan bahwa aku menyukai Sakura?"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Sakura? Tidak, kurasa Sakura tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Ayame? Kalau benar, dia tidak pernah berubah," kata Itachi diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman. "Selalu berpikir seorang pria menyukai seorang wanita, tanpa berpikir bahwa dialah yang disukai oleh pria itu."

"Tapi Ayame bilang soal turun ranjang atau apalah namanya, tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? Astaga!" Kakashi tertawa lepas. "Kau menyukai sepupuku?"

Kini Itachi sedikit kikuk setelah menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menceritakan suatu hal pada seseorang yang berpotensi besar menyampaikan hal itu pada gadis yang disukainya. Namun pikir Itachi, ada baiknya dia berbagi dengan sesama pria. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, pendengaranmu bisa diandalkan."

"Dunia kadang memang begitu aneh."

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi jangan kau pikir aku akan mudah merestui hubungan kalian," sambung Kakashi.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kakashi tersenyum hangat. "Semoga berhasil dan ingat, aku tidak bergurau saat berkata, jika kau mempermainkannya, aku orang pertama yang akan mendatangimu."

"Sama halnya dengan apa yang kulakukan jika kau mempermainkan Sakura. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan meski senyum itu masih terukir. "Bunuh aku jika aku melakukannya."

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian sudah akrab, ne?" Sakura datang dari arah dalam, sambil menggendong Keitaro. Keitaro berontak dari gendongannya ketika melihat Itachi dan Kakashi di hadapan mereka. Sakura akhirnya menurunkan Keitaro dari gendongannya. Anak laki-laki itu langsung menghambur ke arah Kakashi. "Paman Kachi!"

Kakashi tertawa. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Keitaro. "Halo, Jagoan!"

Itachi melirik Sakura yang tersenyum kecil memerhatikan afeksi antara Kakashi dan Keitaro. Rasanya tidak ada salahnya jika memberikan sedikit kesempatan bagi Kakashi dan Sakura untuk mulai menjalin hubungan serius demi masa depan mereka. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kakashi padanya, Itachi berpikir bahwa hubungan keduanya belumlah resmi terikrar, dilihat dari kekhawatiran Kakashi yang mengira dirinya memiliki rasa yang sama pada Sakura. Sakura sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Sakura masih muda dan dia pantas meneruskan hidupnya dengan bahagia. Kalau Kakashi mampu membahagiakannya, kenapa tidak?

"Saku, aku ingin mengajak Kei ke rumah, ibu bilang rindu padanya."

Perhatian Sakura beralih pada Itachi. "Oh? Baiklah."

Sakura kini melirik Kakashi yang sedang bercanda dengan Kei. Pria itu berkelakar mengenai seekor gajah yang takluk pada seekor semut. Keitaro nampaknya begitu menyukai apa yang telah Kakashi katakan, dilihat dari tawa riang yang terus-menerus mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Kashi, maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu, aku-"

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku hanya akan mengajak Kei, kau bisa tinggal di sini menemani Kakashi-san."

Sakura melirik Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian beralih pada Kakashi. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan selama kutinggal?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak perlu khawatir, hanya obrolan laki-laki," tukas Kakashi.

"Nah, Kei, ayo ikut, _Jisan_. Kita akan bertemu _obasan_ hari ini."

* * *

><p>Sakura hampir mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemarinya. Apakah benar itu semua adalah isi lemarinya? Lalu, ke mana perginya pakaian-pakaian yang semestinya digunakannya ketika seorang pria mengajaknya kencan? Mengapa lemarinya hanya terisi kaus-kaus rumahan? Dia tertawa menyadari bahwa sudah dua tahun dia tidak memikirkan sebuah kencan. Dan saat ini, seorang pria sedang menunggu di ruang tamu pondoknya untuk mengajaknya berkencan!<p>

"Astaga, aku seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta."

Sakura akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah baju berkerah V dengan bahan katun _buttercup_ dipadukan dengan celana jins-yang ditemukannya di dasar lemari pakaiannya. Sebagai tambahan, dia mengenakan sepatu bot hitam, yang dikenakannya di atas celana jinsnya. Sakura mematut refleksinya pada cermin di dinding. Dia merasa seperti gadis remaja yang baru merasakan kencan pertamanya.

Kakashi melirik Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai dengan ujung sepatu wanita itu.

"Siap untuk jalan-jalan. Nah, bagaimana penampilanku?" Sakura mengakhirinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Cantik," respons Kakashi.

Sakura mengenali sedikit nada geram dalam perkataan Kakashi.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Kakashi memang mengatakan penampilan Sakura cantik, tapi Sakura tahu ada ketidaksukaan tersirat dalam perkataan pria itu.

"Percayalah Sakura, kau cantik. Jangan sekali-kali berpikir kau jelek. Hanya saja, ah! Sial! Kau terlalu cantik, Saku. Kupikir awalnya kita akan berjalan berdua dengan orang-orang di sekitar kita yang berkata, 'hei, lihat! Tampan sekali pria itu. Cocok dengan wanita cantik di sampingnya.' Tapi sekarang aku malah takut orang-orang itu akan berkata, 'hei, lihat! Wanita itu cantik sekali! Sayang pria di sampingnya tidak begitu tampan.'"

Sakura tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Ingat, kita sedang pergi untuk apa?"

"Jalan-jalan?" tebak Sakura.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak sabar. "Salah. Kita pergi kencan, Sakura. Kencan. Dan ingat, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan sampai pria-pria berpikir bahwa kau pergi sendirian. Hari ini kita kencan." Melihat tanda-tanda protes dari Sakura, Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Oh, ayolah, satu hari ini saja, anggap kita sedang berkencan. Hmmm?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia memukul pelan lengan Kakachi. "Ingat, hanya satu hari ini."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan bisa menolak kencan denganku."

"Baik-baik, kau menang, Tuan Percaya Diri!"

"Terima kasih," balas Kakashi. Kakashi mendekatkan diri pada Sakura. Pria itu meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura, membawa tubuh Sakura semakin dekat padanya. "Kau cantik," bisik Kakashi.

Sakura bisa merasakan embusan napas Kakashi menggelitik wajahnya. Rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan berpikir aku berbohong. Kau memang cantik, Saku." Kakashi mengusap dengan lembut kedua pipi Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kashi," kata Sakura dengan suara parau.

Sakura sadar semakin lama dirinya semakin terjerat oleh pesona Kakashi. Kakashi terlalu memabukkan. Tubuh tegapnya, parasnya, senyuman menggodanya, sampai suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Sakura, membuat wanita itu seolah tidak berdaya menolak Kakashi. Namun Sakura tahu, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjebak dengan itu semua. Koin telah dilempar, maka Kakashi harus memilih, Sakura atau karirnya di kepolisian?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bersambung<strong>_

.

A/n: yak, akhirnya bisa juga nyempetin ngetik chap empat ini di tengah libur kuliah dan rasa malas yang mengahantui. #halah

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review fic ini.

Doain ya, supaya aku bisa sidang akhir tahun ini. Amin...

Sekali lagi, trims ya sudah membaca sampai di sini. :D

Ay


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just borrow some characters and don't take any profit from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam Hatimu<strong>

**Bagian Lima**

* * *

><p>...Koin telah dilempar, maka Kakashi harus memilih, Sakura atau karirnya di kepolisian?<p>

.

.

Kakashi semakin mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Tangan kekarnya semakin erat melingkar di pinggang wanita itu. Kedua pucuk hidung mereka bersinggungan. Embusan napas Kakashi menggelitik permukaan wajah Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kurasa berciuman tidak masuk agenda kita hari ini, Kashi."

Sakura menjauhkan diri dari Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri tidak berusaha menahan wanita itu lebih lama dalam pelukannya. Dia memasang wajah seolah-olah kecewa atas perkataan Sakura.

"Astaga, Saku. Kau menghancurkan momen romantis kita hari ini," gurau Kakashi, sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil ditambah mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Nah, mau ke mana kita?"

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya. "Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk menonton film sore ini, bagaimana?"

Sakura nampak menimbang-nimbang usul Kakashi. "Bukan ide yang buruk."

Sakura tidak tahu, apakah ini benar? Apakah menyetujui ajakan kencan Kakashi adalah suatu hal yang tepat, mengingat dia sendiri selalu berusaha membatasi dirinya agar tidak terlalu jauh jatuh dalam jerat pesona Kakashi. Maka Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

* * *

><p>Meja makan dilapisi taplak meja berwarna putih dengan bordiran indah di sisi-sisinya, sepasang lilin kecil di atas meja yang bersinar di tengah ruangan temaram, ditambah mawar putih yang kini ada di tangannya, Sakura tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat ini semua.<p>

"Kau benar-benar mengejekku, Kashi."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mengejekmu. Aku hanya mencoba menarik perhatianmu. Kau tahu kan, aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk, meski dia tidak merasakan gatal sama sekali. Kesan polos yang berusaha ditampilkan Kakashi gagal total setelah dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ya, menggoda wanita sih sering."

Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Dasar, laki-laki."

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku memang sering menggoda wanita. Tapi wanita yang kucinta hanya satu."

Suasana penuh canda yang tadinya memenuhi sudut ruangan itu pelan-pelan menghilang, digantikan oleh suasana canggung yang mendera hati Sakura.

Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sakura, memakluminya. Meski tersirat kekecewaan karena Sakura masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu," kata Sakura, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Kakashi paham. Kakashi mengerti kegundahan hati Sakura. Sakura telah mengalami masa-masa cukup berat mengenai ditinggal seseorang yang berarti baginya. Itachi sudah menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang Sasuke dan keluarga Sakura. Namun dia juga ingin Sakura mengerti tentang dirinya. Mengerti bahwa menjadi seorang polisi bukan berarti dia akan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura harus mengerti semua pekerjaan memiliki resiko yang harus ditanggung. Mungkin menjadi seorang polisi membuat resiko kematian Kakashi menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi bukankah semua itu tergantung Tuhan? Tuhan tidak akan memilih-milih kematian seseorang hanya berdasarkan profesinya.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Kakashi, kuharap kita tidak merusak hari ini."

Kakashi hanya mampu menahan napas dalam hati. Mungkin belum saatnya.

"Kau benar," katanya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji. Jangan sampai koki-koki di sini menganggap aku lebih menyukai wanita cantik di depanku daripada makanannya. Aku bisa kehilangan potongan harga sepuluh persen!"

Sakura tertawa. "Jadi sekarang sainganku itu makanan."

Kakashi tertegun. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, aku senang mendengarnya."

Sakura menyadari perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya. Hal itu seolah dia menegaskan bahwa dirinya menyukai dan ingin memiliki pria berambut perak yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

* * *

><p>Kakashi menuntun Sakura keluar dari bioskop yang menayangkan film laga yang baru saja mereka tonton. Rencananya mereka akan menonton film yang diputar pukul enam sore, nyatanya tiket yang tersisa hanyalah tiket untuk jadwal tayang pukul sembilan malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.<p>

"Baru saja Itachi-nii meneleponku, dia bilang Kei akan menginap di sana."

"Itu artinya ada kesempatan untukku menginap di pondokmu, kan?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan macam-macam, Kashi! Aku bisa membuatmu patah tulang dengan sekali gerakan."

Kakashi tertawa dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Wow! Itu keren! Kau benar-benar penuh semangat!"

Kakashi lebih hebat bersilat lidah darinya, maka Sakura memilih hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kakashi bersiul. Tangannya sedang membuka kunci mobil dan matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa melirikku seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau sedang merayuku," kata Sakura.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin merayumu atau mengatakan, 'wow, kau cantik, Saku!'" Kakashi membuka pintu mobilnya, meletakkan tangannya di celah antara pintu dan badan mobil, menahan pintu mobil agar tetap terbuka. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Tanpa kubilang pun, kau memang sudah cantik."

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Rayuan diterima."

Alih-alih memasuki mobil, Kakashi menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Wanita itu mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Kakashi yang kini menguncinya dengan tatapan lembut. Punggung Sakura bersandar pada badan mobil. Sakura dapat merasakan wangi mint yang menguar dari embusan napas Kakashi. Kakashi berbahaya, Sakura tahu dengan jelas.

"Kashi...," kata Sakura dengan suara berat. Kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong dada Kakashi, meski dia sendiri yakin tenaganya tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada pria tampan di hadapannya.

Kakashi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kali ini pria itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas permukaan bibir Sakura yang basah. "Sssttt, kita sedang berkencan, Saku," bisik Kakashi.

Sakura membasahi permukaan bibirnya, sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Dia berusaha keras melawan godaan Kakashi. Pesona Kakashi terlalu berbahaya. Sekali jatuh, Sakura tidak yakin dia bisa keluar dari sana.

Alih-alih memberi sinyal penolakan pada Kakashi, gerakan Sakura yang menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya malah semakin menambah gairah Kakashi. Bibir Sakura terlalu basah dan menggoda.

Tanpa memikirkan area parkir tempat mereka berada, Kakashi mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura yang penuh dan basah. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terbawa suasana. Namun pesona dan gairah sensual Kakashi membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Alih-alih menolak, Sakura mulai membalas pagutan yang dilayangkan Kakashi. Kedua tangan wanita itu bahkan kini mengalung di leher Kakashi.

Mungkin kegiatan mereka akan terus berlangsung jika saja tidak ada petugas keamanan keliling yang memergoki mereka.

"Wow!" kata Kakashi. Dia melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Sakura. "Kupikir anak-anak kita sudah menunggu di rumah, Sayang."

Sakura lekas-lekas menata diri dan gejolak hasrat dalam hatinya. "Ya, kau benar."

"Nah, selamat malam dan selamat bertugas, Pak!" Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda perpisahan bagi petugas keamanan yang memergoki mereka.

Petugas keamanan itu hanya tersenyum canggung. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah sedang memergoki pasangan yang dikiranya adalah sepasang suami istri. "Ya!" Dia ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai balasan salam Kakashi. Petugas itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menambahkan, "di rumah lebih baik."

Sakura tidak bisa tidak menutupi wajahnya ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil Kakashi.

Kakashi tertawa pelan. Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, Kakashi kembali melirik Sakura yang masih diam dan tertawa kecil mengenang kejadian tadi.

"Setidaknya ada pengalaman menarik hari ini."

Sakura melempar pandangan kesal ke arah Kakashi. "Tapi bukan pengalaman seperti itu." Meski begitu, Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya kembali. "Kita seperti remaja yang dipergoki orang tua sedang berciuman."

"Benarkah? Aku lebih suka jika kita diibaratkan seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang melepaskan diri dari gangguan anak-anaknya." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Kakashi.

Sakura tahu Kakashi selalu menang. "Baiklah, Tuan Serba Benar!" katanya, sambil tertawa renyah.

Tawa Sakura terdengar begitu indah di telinga Kakashi. Pria itu sesekali melirik Sakura yang memilih untuk menikmati panorama kota di malam hari. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menikmati panorama kota seperti saat ini. Dia cukup puas dengan hidupnya selama ini; membesarkan Keitaro jauh dari pusat kota, menikmati udara pagi dari serambi pondoknya yang nyaman, mengerjakan segala kegiatan rumah tangga di tengah kesendiriannya. Namun dengan datangnya Kakashi, semuanya perlahan meluntur.

Perlahan-lahan jurang dalam yang disiapkannya sebagai pagar hatinya merapat seiring dengan keberadaan Kakashi dalam hidupnya. Pria itu mampu membuat hatinya tumpang tindih, antara ingin melepaskan pria itu atau mengikatnya selamanya. Keberadaan Kakashi di dekatnya membangkitkan gairah kehidupannya yang telah lama padam seiring kepergian Sasuke. Pesona Kakashi mampu menghidupkan kembali percikan api asmara yang dikira Sakura telah mati. Namun mengapa setelah Sakura merasakan semua itu, dia harus kembali dihadapkan pada sebuah realita yang harus diterimanya? Profesi Kakashi sebagai seorang polisi.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak terlalu penting."

"Katakanlah hal yang tidak penting itu."

"Apa kau selalu ingin tahu tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting?"

Kakashi tahu Sakura sedang menggodanya. "Oh, ya, tentu. Bagiku, segala sesuatu tentangmu adalah penting. Meski hanya sesuatu hal yang tidak penting." Seringai seksi menghiasi wajah Kakashi.

Sakura tertawa. "Apa aku pernah bilang, kau terlalu gombal untuk ukuran pria berusia tiga puluhan?"

Kakashi memukul kemudinya dengan pelan. "Ah! Kau melukai perasaanku, Saku!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi perlahan-lahan menepikan mobilnya di depan pondok Sakura. Suasana di sekitar kediaman mereka cukup sepi. Pondok-pondok di sekitar kediaman mereka tampak sepi, dengan lampu teras yang sudah menyala.<p>

Kakashi menatap lembut wanita di sampingnya. Pelan tapi pasti, tangan pria itu telah pindah ke atas punggung tangan Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan kulit tangan Kakashi bersentuhan dengan kulitnya merasa seperti ada aliran listrik yang secara perlahan menyengatnya dengan gairah yang mendebarkan. Mencoba menetralisir sensasi yang ditimbukan sentuhan Kakashi pada punggung tangannya, Sakura menarik pelan tangannya.

"Nah, kurasa kencan kita berakhir di sini, di depan pagar pondokku." Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kashi."

Sebelum Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, Kakashi langsung menahan pergerakan gadis itu. "Tunggu!"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan dulu?"

Sakura nampak ingin membantah permintaan Kakashi.

"Oh, ayolah! Tidak lama, kok. Kesepakatan yang tidak akan sampai lebih dari lima menit jika kau langsung menyetujuinya."

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kakashi, Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," kata Kakashi. "Bagaimana jika aku mampir sebentar di pondokmu?"

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang akan membantahnya, Kakashi kembali bersuara. "Hanya untuk secangkir cokelat panas. Kumohon!"

"Sepertinya tidak ada cokelat panas di pondokku."

"Secangkir teh manis kalau begitu."

"Gulaku habis." Sakura tahu Kakashi hanya bermain-main dengannya.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Mungkin kau lebih suka pernyataan ini. Izinkan aku menemanimu lebih lama. Nah, bagaimana?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Apakah itu sebuah perintah?"

"Ya!" jawab Kakashi pura-pura ketus.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Kali ini giliran Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Kakashi. Dia meremas pelan tangan kekar Kakashi. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kashi."

Apakah Sakura tidak tahu bahwa sentuhannya jauh menimbulkan efek yang lebih dahsyat dari apa yang pernah dirasakannya pada tubuh Kakashi. Kehangatan membanjiri relung hati Kakashi. Kakashi tahu dan sadar dengan pasti bahwa pesona Sakura sudah menawannya sejak pertama kali dia menatap siluet Sakura dari samping pagar pondoknya. Namun dia baru sadar bahwa hatinya telah tertawan begitu dalam.

Kakashi balas meremas pelan tangan Sakura yang menyentuhnya. Gelombang gairah menyerang keduanya. Dengan lembut Kakashi menyentuh garis wajah Sakura dengan jemarinya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Walaupun otak Sakura menyuarakan untuk segera mengakhiri afeksi yang mulai terjadi di antara dirinya dan Kakashi, tapi hati dan tubuhnya menolak seruan itu. Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal, Kakashi membuat dirinya merasa lebih hidup. Bahkan sentuhan lembut jemari Kakashi di sepanjang garis bibirnya mulai membuatnya melupakan pagar tinggi yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk memagari hatinya.

Merasa disambut, gerakan Kakashi kini tidak lagi ragu-ragu. Pria itu mengecup pelan bibir merah Sakura. Kecupan pelan penuh cinta yang semakin lama semakin panas dan menggelora. Tangan pria itu kini menuju tengkuk Sakura, mendorong Sakura untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Sakura yang tadinya berada di samping tubuhnya, kini beralih menuju kepala Kakashi. Diremasnya perlahan helai-helai rambut keperakan Kakashi.

"Kashi..." Suara parau dan basah milik Sakura semakin meningkatkan gairah Kakashi.

Kebutuhan akan pasokan udara bersih membuat kedua insan itu melepaskan pagutan mereka. Masih dengan tangan Kakashi yang berada di tengkuk Sakura dan tangan Sakura yang kini mengalung di leher Kakashi, keduanya bertatapan. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura. Dia melepaskan kalungan tangannya di leher Kakashi.

"Terima kasih dan ... selamat malam," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari Kakashi. Dia membuka pintu mobil Kakashi.

Kakashi yang tidak ingin merusak malam terindahnya ini segera menyusul Sakura ke luar dari mobilnya. Di depan pintu pagar pondok Sakura, Kakashi menyentuh tangan Sakura, sebelum mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu.

"Aku belum membalas ucapanmu," kata Kakashi. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, katakanlah."

"Selamat malam." Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sakura. Baru saja dia ingin berbalik kembali ke mobilnya ketika sebuah suara mengalihkan direksinya.

"Kakashi..."

Sakura yang belum sempat membuka pagarnya pun ikut menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang sepunggung tiba-tiba menghampiri dan memeluk Kakashi dengan mesra.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kakashi."

Bagi Sakura semuanya berputar terlalu cepat. Bahkan kemesraan dan ciuman hangat yang baru saja dirasakannya seolah-olah sudah terjadi puluhan tahun lamanya, terendam oleh sosok asing yang baru saja memeluk Kakashi, pria yang memberinya ucapan ... selamat malam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bersambung<strong>_

.

A/n:

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review fic ini.

Minal aidzin wal faidzin yah. Maapkanlah segala kesalahan dan kekhilafan yang pernah author gaje ini buat. T.T

Sedikit update-an buat para reader pecinta KakaSaku. #halah

Semoga chapter kencan KakaSaku ini diterima dengan baik, walau mungkin sangat tidak memuaskan. #jongkoksambilngorek2tanah. #dor

Sekali lagi, trims ya sudah membaca sampai di sini. :D

Ay


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just borrow some characters and don't take any profit from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam Hatimu<strong>

**Bagian Enam**

* * *

><p><em>Bagi Sakura semuanya berputar terlalu cepat. Bahkan kemesraan dan ciuman hangat yang baru saja dirasakannya seolah-olah sudah terjadi puluhan tahun lamanya, terendam oleh sosok asing yang baru saja memeluk Kakashi, pria yang memberinya ucapan ... selamat malam.<em>

.

.

Tubuh Kakashi terdiam di tempat bak patung. Tidak sedikit pun dia menyangka akan dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Kedatangan Hanare, salah satu gadis yang pernah memasuki relung hatinya itu, terlalu mendadak. Pelukan hangat Hanare tak diresponsnya. Meski lebih karena keterkejutannya. Hanare dapat merasakan ketegangan yang sepertinya dibuatnya. Dia merasa tak enak hati. Maka segera dilepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku." Hanare menghentikan perkataannya. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura. Entah kenapa Hanare merasa bahwa wanita menawan yang tadi keluar dari mobil Kakashi memiliki ikatan khusus dengan Kakashi. Sedikit banyak itu membuat hatinya sebagai sesama wanita ikut tercubit, antara rasa bersalah atas pelukannya dengan rasa sedih karena dirinya bukan lagi berarti apa-apa bagi Kakashi. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku, aku ... teman lama Kakashi."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, meski hatinya merasa sangat tercubit, dia merasa bukan pada tempatnya dia merasakan perasaan itu. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura. Sakura berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan gembok pagar pondoknya.

Kakashi sendiri masih diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak tahu angin apa yang membawa Hanare, wanita yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hadapannya, bahkan tepat di depan pondok Sakura. Perkataan dari Sakura-lah yang berhasil menariknya kembali pada situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Nah, kalau tidak keberatan, aku masuk dulu."

Belum sempat Kakashi mencegahnya, Sakura kembali berkata, "jangan khawatir, aku hanya tetangga Hatake-san." Perkataan itu diucapkan dengan senyuman yang berusaha ditampilkan sebaik mungkin oleh Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah." Hanare merasa bersalah, apa lagi setelah melihat ke arah Kakashi yang nampaknya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Hatake-san? Kakashi terdiam. Perkataan Sakura menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa perasaan wanita itu terluka. Ingin rasanya Kakashi mengejar Sakura, menahan Sakura agar mendengar terlebih dahulu penjelasan darinya. Kakashi sadar dia bersalah. Dia memiliki hutang penjelasan pada Sakura. Namun Kakashi tahu, Sakura akan lebih terluka jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya agar Sakura mendengarkan penjelasannya malam ini juga.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Dia berbalik menghadap Hanare.

"Apa aku sudah merusak harimu?" tanya Hanare hati-hati. Rasa sesak mulai menjalari hatinya ketika melihat tatapan mata Kakashi bukan lagi tatapan hangat yang dulu selalu didapatnya dari kedua bola mata yang berlainan itu.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. Tidak adil rasanya jika dia harus menyalahkan Hanare. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Kakashi tahu, dialah yang salah. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura tentang masa lalunya. Dirinya terlalu menggebu menginginkan Sakura menjadi miliknya, mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang wanita itu, tapi melupakan satu hal penting: hak Sakura untuk mengetahui masa lalu Kakashi, termasuk Hanare.

"Kau menginap di mana?"

Hanare terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. Kakashi yang dulu dikenalnya tidak akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tanpa menanyakan hal itu, Kakashi pasti akan dengan rela membiarkan Hanare menginap di apartemen sewaannya. Namun sekarang Hanare tahu, Kakashi-nya telah berubah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanare memilih jujur. Karena sejujurnya dia memang tidak tahu harus menginap di mana. Dia mengira Kakashi akan memberikan tumpangan tempat tinggal padanya seperti biasa.

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Didekatinya Hanare, perlahan tangan kekar Kakashi mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hanare. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Ya, tapi kau yang berubah, pikir Hanare.

Kakashi tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang wanita yang menahan tangis melihat itu semua di balik tirai ruang tamunya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas, rasa nyeri di telapak tangannya akibat singgungan kuku-kuku jarinya tidak terasa dibandingkan rasa sesak yang menggumpal di dadanya. Bukan hanya padaku Kakashi mencurahkan keintimannya, pikir Sakura pahit.

* * *

><p>Dua cangkir cokelat hangat sudah tersaji di atas meja ruang duduk pondok Kakashi. Hanare sedang meniup-niup cokelat hangat miliknya. Uap-uap hangat mengepul dari atas cokelat hangatnya.<p>

"Nah, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan keterkejutanku atas kedatanganmu ke sini. Jujur saja, setelah hampir dua tahun tidak menghubungi atau mengabariku, tiba-tiba saja kau datang di muka pondokku. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengejutkanku." Kakashi mengambil tempat di sebelah Hanare.

Hanare tersenyum, meski ada siratan sungkan yang keluar dari senyuman itu. "Aku..."

"Bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?"

Hanare menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit rasa malu. Kakashi ternyata masih ingat dengan kelakuan yang sering kali dilakukan olehnya. Ketika bertengkar dengan ayahnya, Hanare pasti akan langsung menyambangi kediaman Kakashi dan menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada pria itu. Pribadi Kakashi yang hangat dan terbuka tentu saja menjadi teman pelipur gundah yang tepat dan nyaman bagi Hanare.

Menjadi anak tunggal yang terlalu dikekang ayahnya membuat Hanare muda sering kali terlibat ketidaksepahaman dengan pemikiran sang ayah. Ayahnya terlalu mengekangnya, meski Hanare sadar itu semua bentuk dari kekhawatiran ayahnya. Dia adalah anak tunggal. Semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia, praktis ayahnya menjadi orang tua tunggal yang merawat Hanare sendiri. Usaha ayahnya terbilang cukup sukses. Perusahaan jasa pengiriman barang yang dirintis oleh ayahnya sejak muda telah menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tidak percuma setiap tetes keringat yang dikeluarkan ayahnya kala memulai usaha itu dari nol.

Hanare sangat mengasihi ayahnya. Namun di usianya yang dulu belum begitu matang dalam menyikapi segala sesuatu, dia merasa perlu bernapas dari segala rutinitas yang dianggapnya mengekangnya. Kakashi yang tumbuh dewasa jauh sebelum waktunya memahami perasaan Hanare. Kakashi bukan jenis pria yang mudah terpikat oleh wanita. Tapi Hanare bukanlah gadis biasa. Kesantunan dan otak cerdas yang dimiliki gadis itu adalah nilai tambah baginya, ketidaksepahamannya dengan sang ayah lebih disebabkan oleh masa pencarian jati dirinya ditambah dengan kekhawatiran ayahnya yang berpikiran bahwa Hanare terlalu polos untuk dunia luar. Belum lagi dengan parasnya yang menawan, tentu mudah membuat lawan jenis tertarik padanya. Itu pun yang dilihat dan dikhawatirkan oleh ayahnya.

Kakashi adalah orang asing bagi ayah Hanare. Sekali pun mereka belum pernah bertegur sapa secara resmi. Maka ketika ayahnya mencium kedekatan anak semata wayangnya dengan Kakashi, ayahnya mulai bergerak cepat. Hanare dikirimnya ke Kiri untuk melanjutkan studinya di Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Seni Kiri. Hanare merasa tertekan. Dia tahu ayahnya berusaha menjauhkannya dari Kakashi. Ayahnya tahu sejak lama Hanare menginginkan mengambil studi khusus di bidang seni. Namun selalu mendapat hambatan dari sang ayah. Kini demi menjauhkannya dari pria yang dianggap ayahnya mencuri hati sang putri, ayahnya rela mengabulkan keinginannya. Dia tahu Hanare tidak bisa menolak tawaran yang diajukannya.

Hanare menumpahkan segala keluhannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi merasa bimbang, di satu sisi dia ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Di sisi yang lain, dia tidak ingin menjadi batu sandungan bagi cita-cita Hanare. Dia tahu apa yang dicita-citakan gadis itu sejak lama. Maka meski mengasihi Hanare begitu dalam, Kakashi melepaskan gadis itu.

"Tapi bukan hal yang terlalu merisaukan. Mungkin besok pagi aku sudah kembali pada ayahku."

Kakashi menatap Hanare dalam-dalam. Melihat sikap dan gerak tubuhnya, Kakashi tahu Hanare bukan lagi gadis dengan perasaaan dan pola pikir meletup-letup khas remaja. Gadis itu telah bertransformasi menjadi pribadi yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi menatap kedua mata Hanare dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mencariku jika tidak benar-benar membutuhkanku."

"Aku— "

"Tidak perlu risau, Hanare. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah ayahmu."

Hanare tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kakashi. Namun mengingat wanita yang tinggal di sebelah pondok Kakashi, dia merasa wajib menenggang perasaan wanita itu jika benar wanita itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kakashi.

"Kau benar," kata Hanare. "Tapi sebelum aku menceritakan apa yang membawaku ke sini, maukah kau berbagi mengenai wanita yang tadi pergi denganmu?"

Kakashi diam. Perasaannya mulai gundah. Bukan berarti cintanya pada Sakura hanya seujung kuku dan menjadi bercabang setelah kedatangan Hanare. Namun tegakah dia menyakiti hati Hanare? Kakashi bukan pria remaja yang tidak peka dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Meski Hanare tidak menampilkan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ketika bertemu dengannya, tapi Kakashi tahu gadis itu masih memiliki perasaan hangat padanya.

Hanare nampaknya mengetahui kegelisahan Kakashi. Maka diusapnya dengan lembut punggung tangan pria itu. "Tak apa. Katakanlah dengan jujur. Aku bukan gadis remaja lagi, lho." Hanare mengatakan kalimat itu dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Kakashi sungguh berterima kasih atas pengertian Hanare. "Namanya Sakura. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia adalah tetanggaku. Dan tebakanmu benar jika kau berpikir aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Namun sayangnya kami bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Hanare menautkan kedua alisnya. Pikirnya, Kakashi dan Sakura sudah menjalani hubungan khusus seperti apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pria dan wanita yang sama-sama memiliki rasa. Meski tidak pernah berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Sakura, sebagai sesama wanita, Hanare bisa merasakan perasaan Sakura pada Kakashi yang terpancar dari kedua mata wanita itu ketika memandangnya yang sedang memeluk Kakashi.

"Dia masih belum bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya," desah Kakashi pasrah. Maka mengalirlah untaian-untaian kata dari mulut Kakashi perihal hubungannya dengan Sakura yang bagaikan air laut. Pasang surutnya hubungan mereka diungkapkannya pada Hanare. Meski baru bertemu kembali dengan Hanare, gadis itu bukanlah orang asing bagi Kakashi. Bagaimanapun, Hanare pernah menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Kini Kakashi sudah menganggap Hanare sebagai adiknya.

Hanare mendengarkan curahan hati Kakashi dengan penuh perhatian. Baru kali ini dia merasa Kakashi begitu mencintai seorang wanita. Ada sekelumit rasa sesak di dadanya mendapati kenyataan itu. Namun berusaha ditepisnya sejauh mungkin. Kakashi berhak mencintai wanita yang dicintainya tanpa tekanan atau beban rasa bersalah apa pun atas perasaannya.

Hanare berusaha membesarkan hati Kakashi. "Kau tahu, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura juga memiliki hati padamu. Aku yakin suatu saat dia pasti menghargai usahamu."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kau benar. Kurasa Sakura juga mencintaiku."

Hanare memutar kedua bola matanya. Kepercayaan diri Kakashi yang tinggi tidak berubah meski mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun.

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," gurau Kakashi. "Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir aku kelewat percaya diri. Tapi sungguh, aku bisa merasakannya, Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perasaanku padanya. Hanya saja aku perlu berusaha lebih keras untuk meyakinkannya."

Hanare tersenyum.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah mau mendengarkan curahan perjaka tua ini dengan sangat baik," gurau Kakashi. "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang menyebabkan kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu? Melihat sikapmu sekarang, aku yakin masalah yang kau hadapi bukan lagi karena sikap mengekang ayahmu."

Hanare terdiam. Haruskah dia mengatakan bahwa yang menyebabkan pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah adalah karena dirinya menginginkan kembali menjalani kasih dengan Kakashi. Apalagi Kakashi baru saja mencurahkan perasaannya yang terdalam terhadap Sakura.

"Ada sedikit ketidaksepahaman, di usia hampir kepala tiga begini, aku masih belum memiliki pasangan hidup." Hanare berusaha tertawa santai.

"Biar kutebak, ayahmu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan pria pilihannya?"

Hanare menganggukkan kepalanya. Dipikirnya, biar saja Kakashi mengira seperti itu. Karena sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk berkata bahwa alasannya datang menemui pria itu adalah karena ingin kembali menjalin kasih dengannya yang ditentang oleh ayahnya.

"Hanare, kau adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik. Aku yakin, kau akan segera menemukan pria yang pantas untuk kau cintai sepenuh hati."

Sayangnya pria itu tidak mencintaiku, pikir Hanare getir.

* * *

><p>Sakura merasakan efek dari kedatangan wanita cantik yang tadi memeluk Kakashi dengan hangat di depan pondoknya. Hatinya merasa tercubit-cubit. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Kakashi sepertinya merespons perlakuan wanita itu dengan membelai rambut panjang si wanita yang terurai dengan indah. Dalam pembaringannya, Sakura gelisah. Terlebih lagi jika memikirkan hubungan apa yang dimiliki Kakashi dengan wanita itu? Seberapa dekat hubungan mereka?<p>

Sakura bangkit, berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah pondok Kakashi. Bukan main gelisahnya hatinya ketika melihat lampu-lampu di pondok Kakashi telah padam. Sakura melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri ketika Kakashi mempersilakan wanita itu masuk ke dalam pondoknya. Kini lampu-lampu di pondok itu telah padam. Sakura merasakan perasaan sakit di hatinya ketika memikirkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang pria dan wanita di dalam sebuah pondok dengan lampu-lampu yang dipadamkan.

Sakura mencoba mengendalikan perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Namun percuma. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang menyesakkan hatinya.

Dalam benaknya terbayang betapa cantik dan anggunnya wanita yang tadi datang memeluk Kakashi dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membandingkan dirinya dengan wanita itu. Seketika perasaan rendah diri menerpanya dengan kuat. Dibandingkan dengan wanita itu, jelas Sakura kalah telak.

Dari gerak sikap dan tutur kata wanita itu, Sakura bisa menilai bahwa wanita itu bukanlah tipe wanita yang tidak baik. Ditambah dugaan bahwa wanita itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang khusus dengan Kakashi, walau Sakura tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan itu. Meski wanita cantik itu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia hanya teman lama Kakashi, Sakura tidak bisa memercayainya seratus persen. Sakura bisa merasakan wanita itu mengatakan hal tersebut hanya untuk menenggang perasaannya. Lalu siapa wanita itu bagi kehidupan Kakashi? Mantan kekasih Kakashi? Atau mungkin kekasih Kakashi yang pernah dicampakan pria itu?

Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua yang dipikirkannya mengenai hubungan Kakashi dengan wanita itu. Kalaupun Kakashi mencintainya jika benar pria itu mencintainya seperti apa yang sering dikatakan pria itu padanya, apa bisa Kakashi menolak pesona wanita itu jika dalam keadaan berdua saja dalam satu pondok? Tubuh Sakura gemetar, bukan hanya karena rasa cemburu dan kekecewaan yang menderanya, tapi juga karena dirinya mulai sadar, bahwa perasaan cintanya pada Kakashi sudah terlalu dalam. Memikirkan itu semua membuat tidur Sakura sama sekali tidak nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

><p>Sakura sendiri yang membukakan pintu pondoknya ketika melihat Kakashi sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu pondok dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kakashi mengenakan celana <em>training <em>abu-abu dengan kaus putih tanpa lengan yang mampu memperlihatkan otot-otot lengan pria itu.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Kakashi tahu pasti bukan hal mudah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Dia mencoba berbasa-basi. "Bagaimana tidurmu malam ini?"

Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tega-teganya Kakashi menanyakan hal itu, padahal semalam pria itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Apakah maksud pertanyaan Kakashi hanya untuk mengejeknya dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa pria itu semalam juga 'tidak tidur dengan nyenyak'. Keterlaluan, pikir Sakura. "Tentu saja," desis Sakura.

Kakashi menyadari kesalahannya. Dia memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi dalam situasi seperti ini. "Oh, baiklah, Sakura. Aku tahu pertanyaanku mungkin salah. Tapi percayalah, jika kau memikirkan aku bermaksud mengecewakanmu, aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak punya maksud seperti itu."

Sakura memilih diam.

"Aku tahu aku berutang penjelasan padamu, tapi kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan itu semua."

Sakura tidak merespons permintaan Kakashi.

"_Please..."_

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia menatap Kakashi lama, sebelum mempersilakan Kakashi masuk ke dalam pondoknya.

Kakashi langsung masuk dan duduk di atas sofa di ruang duduk. Sakura berdiri, bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Posisi tubuh Sakura menghadap Kakashi.

"Sakura, _please_, dengarkan aku."

"Bicaralah, aku mendengarkanmu." Sakura masih bersikap acuh tak acuh. Sakura berusaha mencari objek penglihatan selain wajah Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kau akan mendengarkanku, jika menatapku saja kau tidak mau?" Kakashi bangkit. Dia menghampiri Sakura, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Dibawanya genggaman itu ke dalam dadanya. Kakashi mengunci Sakura dengan tatapannya. "Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk meluruskan semua prasangka yang kau pikirkan."

Sakura merasakan hatinya berdesir ketika pandangannya bersirobok dengan tatapan hangat dan tulus dari Kakashi. Melihat dirinya sudah mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Sakura, Kakashi mulai bercerita segala hal mengenai hubungannya dengan Hanare, termasuk jalinan kasih yang pernah dirajutnya bersama dengan gadis itu.

"...tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sudah menganggap Hanare seperti adikku sendiri," kata Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sakura masih diam. Rasa kecewa masih bermegah-megahan di hatinya.

"Sakura..."

"Apa Hanare masih ada di pondokmu? Maksudku setelah semalam, apa dia masih ada di pondokmu?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Meski nada bicara Sakura masih menyiratkan kekecewaannya, tapi dia senang wanita itu mau merespons.

"Aku tahu maksud dari pertanyaanmu yang berbelit-belit. Kau tenang saja, aku berani bersumpah, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti apa yang kaucurigai. Dan tadi pagi-pagi setelah sarapan, Hanare sudah pulang ke rumahnya."

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?"

Kakashi bisa menangkap nada cemburu terdengar dalam setiap kata yang ditanyakan Sakura, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedikit merasakan angin segar di kepalanya.

"Kau cemburu jika aku mengantarnya?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Kakashi menyeringai. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura yang sedang bersandar di dinding. "Jadi, Nyonya Besar yang satu ini tidak cemburu pada pria tampan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya?" goda Kakashi.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Kenapa aku cemburu?"

Kakashi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di dinding di sisi kiri Sakura, mengunci gerakan wanita itu. "Yakin kau sama sekali tidak merasakan cemburu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Sangat yakin," katanya setengah bergurau.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Saki," desah Kakashi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Kedua mata Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan hangat dan tulus. Tatapan itu meluluhkan hati Sakura. Bahkan ketika tubuh Kakashi semakin merapat ke arahnya, Sakura tidak menolak. Sakura merasakannya. Dia merasakan cinta yang besar yang tersorot dari kedua mata Kakashi. Sakura sadar betapa dia pun menyimpan rasa cinta yang besar pada pria itu.

Kakashi bisa merasakan singgungan antara dada bidangnya yang masih terbalut kaus dengan bagian depan tubuh Sakura yang masih tertutupi pakaian sepenuhnya. Singgungan itu menjalarkan sensasi liar ke sekejur tubuhnya. Irama napas Sakura yang sedikit tak beraturan karena keintiman mereka membangunkan gairah sensual Kakashi di pagi hari.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi udara sejuk yang seharusnya masih dirasakan keduanya tergantikan oleh panas menggelora yang menggelegak dari dasar tubuh keduanya.

Pelan tapi pasti, Kakashi mengecup bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura masih bersikap pasif, namun tak lama kemudian, dia membiarkan nalurinya untuk membalas kecupan dan pagutan mesra dari Kakashi. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya tergantung bebas di samping tubuhnya, kini mengalung di leher Kakashi.

Kakashi memperdalam ciumannya. Kini ciuman itu bukan hanya mendarat di bibir Sakura, tapi perlahan turun ke dagu, sampai ke leher Sakura. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai menyelinap ke balik kaus rumahan yang dipakai Sakura, mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut dan mesra.

Sakura merasakan dirinya bagai tersengat listrik. Gairah sensual Kakashi menjalari seluruh tubuh Sakura, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal yang menggetarkan hasrat terdalamnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kakashi sudah menuntun Sakura hingga posisi Sakura kini tengah berbaring di atas sofa dengan Kakashi di atas yang menatapnya dengan penuh damba.

"_Kringgg..."_

Suara dering pesawat telepon menyadarkan Sakura atas apa yang hampir terjadi di antara mereka. Lekas-lekas Sakura mendorong dada Kakashi. Meski dengan tenaga yang lemah, Kakashi segera menjauh. Pria itu menghargai sikap Sakura.

Kakashi berdiri, bersandar di dinding. Sedangkan Sakura sedang merapikan kausnya. Sakura bergegas ke arah pesawat telepon. Kakashi samar-samar dapat mendengar desah kecewa Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau kecewa setelah mendapat telepon."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Itachi-nii bilang, kemungkinan baru besok dia mengantarkan Kei ke sini. Ibu membawa Kei menginap di rumah Paman Madara—adik dari Ibu." Sakura memang terbiasa memanggil ibu mertuanya dengan panggilan Ibu.

Kakashi dapat memahami kesedihan Sakura. Bagi seorang ibu, berpisah dengan anaknya dalam waktu meski hanya dua hari pastilah tidak menyenangkan. Walaupun Kakashi belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu secara utuh, dia bisa memahami perasaan Sakura.

"Nah, ayo mandi!—"

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi menyeringai, menyadari Sakura salah mengartikan perkataannya. "—maksudku, kau yang mandi. Aku menunggumu di sini," kata Kakashi menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. "Atau ... kau mau aku ikut juga menemanimu mandi?" goda Kakashi lebih lanjut.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kashi!" ancam Sakura. "Lagi pula, aku sudah mandi."

Kakashi tertawa lepas. "Aku hanya ingin satu macam kok, menikah denganmu."

Sakura terdiam. Kakashi yang segera menyadari suasana hati Sakura, segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Belum saatnya, pikir Kakashi.

"Nah, kalau memang sudah mandi. Ayo bersiap-siaplah! Kita pergi jalan-jalan."

Sakura menghargai usaha Kakashi. Bukan usaha yang mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Namun usaha pria itu yang mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka demi menenggang perasaan Sakura yang masih bimbang. Sakura merasa bersalah pada Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut wanita itu sampai dengan ujung kakinya yang telanjang tanpa sandal rumah. "Gantilah kaus itu, aku tidak ingin pria lain menikmati keindahan tubuhmu."

Sakura nampak hendak mengiterupsi perkataan Kakashi. Maka Kakashi segera meneruskan perkataannya. "Jangan menyanggahku. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin berkata, 'oh Kakashi, memangnya ada yang salah dengan pakaianku saat ini? Aku hanya memakai kaus polos yang tidak akan mengundang apa-apa.' Ya, mungkin kau memang hanya memakai kaus polos, tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi pesonamu."

Sakura tersipu mendengar pujian terselubung dari perkataan Kakashi.

"Nah, ayo ganti bajumu," kata Kakashi. "Kalau perlu pakai jaket yang tebal."

Sakura tidak bisa tidak tertawa. "Ini masih siang," kata Sakura. "Lagi pula, kenapa kita harus pergi lagi? Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja pergi?"

"Ayolah, aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Sakura tertawa sambil bangkit dari duduknya. _"As your wish, Prince!"_

Kakashi tertawa. "Sudah pandai menggoda rupanya."

Kakashi tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menentukan bagi hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Apakah Sakura akan menerimanya sepenuh hati atau malah meninggalkannya karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya?

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

A/n:

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review fic ini.

Maap kalau saya belum sempat membalas beberapa review yang masuk di kotak review. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih dan membaca setiap review yang masuk, baik saran, kesan, maupun kritik. Terima kasih ya.

Adakah yang menyadari bahwa klimaks cerita ini akan semakin dekat? XD

Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi fanfiksi ini akan selesai alias tamat. Doakan ya~

Terima kasih

Ay


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just borrow some characters and don't take any profit from this story.**

**Dalam Hatimu**

**Bagian Tujuh**

_Selamat buat pijar religia yang akan yudisium Senin besok! Semangat, Dear! :D_

_Kakashi tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menentukan bagi hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Apakah Sakura akan menerimanya sepenuh hati atau malah meninggalkannya karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya?_

.

.

Kakashi dan Sakura sudah kembali dari kencan mereka. Kencan kedua mereka boleh dibilang berhasil kali ini. Tidak seperti tempo hari di mana Hanare muncul dengan tiba-tiba, yang membuat sedikit kesalahpahaman timbul di hati Sakura.

Kini mereka sudah berada di pondok Sakura. Sakura sedang membersihkan diri, sementara Kakashi memilih duduk di ruang tengah menonton berita tentang pacuan kuda yang sedang berlangsung di distrik sebelah.

"Menonton apa?" Sakura muncul dari arah dapur, meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat di atas meja, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Kakashi.

Kakashi mengalihkan atensinya kepada Sakura. Sosok Sakura yang sehabis mandi, memakai kaus rumahan berwarna putih gading dipadukan dengan celana panjang bahan katun yang berwarna coklat madu. Rambut Sakura masih basah. Bulir-bulir air masih terlihat jatuh membasahi kausnya dari rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Pacuan kuda," jawab Kakashi. "Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya menggosoknya dengan handuk."

"Kau bisa sakit." Kakashi tampak khawatir, sementara Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Nanti juga kering sendiri." Sakura mengangkat bahu, mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke arah televisi. Pacuan kuda masih berlangsung. Kuda nomor tiga dengan surai keemasan masih memimpin jalannya perlombaan.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu." Kakashi tidak peduli dengan bantahan Sakura. Dia masih mempermasalahkan rambut Sakura yang masih basah.

Sakura menarik perhatiannya dari lomba pacuan kuda ke arah Kakashi. "Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, Kashi," katanya. "Lagi pula rambutku terasa kering jika aku menggunakan pengering rambut."

"Kau bisa menambahkan tonik." Kakashi bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Jangan bilang tonikmu habis. Rasanya kemarin rambutmu masih beraroma tonik."

Sakura mendelik. "Baiklah. Aku malas mengeringkan rambutku."

"Kau tidak boleh malas," kata Kakashi. "Kau bisa masuk angin, Sakura. Apa perlu aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu?"

Sakura tertawa geli. Kakashi, seorang polisi dengan otot kekar yang disegani oleh bawahannya kini menawarkan diri untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Memangnya kau bisa?"

Kakashi menyeringai. "Jangan remehkan kemampuanku." Kakashi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura, berbisik pelan, meski masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura. "Kemampuanku bisa diuji di mana saja kamu mau."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar bisikan Kakashi. Kalimat yang sederhana tapi entah kenapa bisa berarti sesuatu yang membuat isi perutnya bergolak, mengerang penuh janji kenikmatan.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah, di mana pengering rambutmu?"

Buru-buru Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang ambil," katanya. Sakura perlu menghindar sejenak dari Kakashi. Efek kalimat Kakashi masih berbekas pada seluruh sensor tubuhnya. Sakura butuh ruang untuk menetralisir keiintiman yang didapatnya dari lelaki itu.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Menggoda Sakura adalah hal yang disukainya. Kakashi seratus persen yakin kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia hanya butuh kekuatan untuk meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa pekerjaan yang dilakoninya bukan penghalang bagi cinta mereka. Memang butuh kesabaran dan akal yang cukup untuk menaklukan pendirian Sakura. Tapi Kakashi akan terus berusaha sampai wanita itu membalas ikrarnya di altar pernikahan.

Sakura kembali dengan sebuah pengering rambut dan sisir di tangannya. Setelah menghubungkan pengering rambut itu dengan aliran listrik, dia menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Kakashi. Sementara sisir itu ditaletakkan di atas meja.

"Buktikan kalau kau berkompeten dengan alat ini."

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, kemudian berkata, "Kujamin besok kau akan merengek ke pondokku, menginginkan hal ini lagi."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Kakashi yang terdengar sombong. "Seperti biasa, Tuan Percaya Diri."

"Terima kasih, pujian darimu sangat berarti untukku." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura tersenyum geli. Di hadapannya kini ada sosok Kakashi yang memegang sebuah pengering rambut dengan lengannya yang kekar dan berotot. Pekerjaan rumah seperti memperbaiki pipa ledeng memang butuh otot dan menambah kemaskulinan seorang lelaki. Tapi melihat Kakashi memegang sebuah pengering rambut, entah kenapa membuat lelaki itu tampak seksi, dengan arti yang Sakura tidak dapat mengerti. Dia menyukai setiap gerakan dan sikap yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Kealamian dan ketulusan Kakashi sudah lama menyentuh relung hatinya.

Kakashi memutar ke belakang Sakura, berdiri di belakang wanita itu; Sakura duduk membelakanginya. Ketika jemari Kakashi sudah mulai menyentuh rambut Sakura, mengeringkan rambut wanita itu dengan gerakan yang kompeten, membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis. Kegiatan ini terasa intim baginya. Hanya Kakashi-lah satu-satunya lelaki yang menyentuh rambutnya selembut dan seintim ini sejak gugurnya Sasuke di zona merah. Keintiman yang bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Sakura, tapi juga oleh Kakashi.

Rambut Sakura sudah kering. Sekarang Kakashi sedang menyisir rambut halus Sakura. Setelah itu, tangan Kakashi mengambil alih, menyentuh dan membelai lembut helaian rambut Sakura. Kakashi merasakan napasnya memburu. Aroma Sakura dapat dengan jelas tercium olehnya dari posisinya sekarang, membungkuk kecil, dengan wajahnya tepat di perpotongan leher dan bahu wanita itu. Aroma yang memabukkan. Kakashi hanya lelaki biasa. Gairahnya sudah naik ke permukaan.

Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan dirinya dari gairah yang semakin mencekiknya, dengan menjauhkan wajahnya dari posisinya semula. Kakashi memilih untuk memijat-mijat pelan tengkuk Sakura, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari keinginan untuk memiliki wanita itu malam ini juga. Namun Kakashi menyesali pilihan yang dibuatnya. Menyentuh kulit Sakura, ditambah lagi dengan lenguhan kecil dari Sakura akibat pijatannya membuat Kakashi sulit mengontrol gairahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Maka ketika Sakura berbalik ke arahnya, menatapnya lembut, dengan tatapan kekhawatiran, Kakashi tidak lagi mampu menahannya. Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan mesra. Dia mencintai wanita itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, kini posisi mereka begitu dekat dan intim.

"Sakura," bisik Kakashi mesra, bibirnya menjilat lembut tulang telinga Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Sentuhan Kakashi begitu lembut dan memabukkan secara bersamaan. Membuat gairahnya perlahan-lahan naik. Sejak Sasuke meninggal, praktis Sakura menutup hatinya dari lelaki lain. Fokusnya hanya kepada membesarkan Kei dengan kasih sayang ibu dan ayah sekaligus.

Namun dengan datangnya Kakashi, perlahan-lahan hatinya mulai kembali terbuka. Kegigihan dan ketulusan lelaki itu mampu membuat dinding es yang sengaja disiapkan Sakura untuk membentengi hatinya dari perasaan-perasaan sentimentil dari lawan jenis mencair. Sakura bisa melihat dan merasakan cinta yang besar dan tulus dari kedua mata Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan mesra. Hal yang terpenting adalah Kakashi bisa menerima kehadiran Kei dan menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Kei tidak pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya. Kehadiran Kakashi membuat Kei merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tanpa mengurangi rasa cintanya pada mendiang suaminya, Sakura sadar dirinya telah jatuh hati pada Kakashi. Kakashi-nya yang kini sedang mencumbunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Dan Sakura pun mengalah pada hatinya. Dia menginginkan Kakashi. Dia mencintai lelaki itu. Maka dengan penuh kesadaran dia membalas pernyataan cinta Kakashi dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kashi."

Rinai hujan di luar tidak menyurutkan esensi kenikmatan yang dicapai Kakashi dan Sakura malam ini. Keduanya kini telah menyatu, berterus terang dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kakashi mengecup lembut kening Sakura. "Selamat tidur, Sakura."

.

.

Kakashi sudah terbangun; Sakura masih terlelap dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Bukti percintaan mereka semalam masih membekas di beberapa titik tubuh polos Sakura yang dibalut selimut. Kakashi membelai lembut rambut Sakura, menyelipkan anak rambut yang terpisah ke balik telinga wanita itu.

Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya yang terbuka langsung berhadapan dengan lengan kekar Kakashi yang memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Seketika bayangan percintaan mereka semalam muncul ke permukaan, membuat Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Selamat pagi, Saki," bisik Kakashi.

Alih-alih menatap dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi, Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya pada apa pun asal bukan wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi mengerti. Sakura pastilah merasa canggung dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Namun dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura tenggelam dalam pemikiran yang akan berujung pada sikap wanita itu yang akan menghindarinya. Dia membimbing Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Lihat aku, Sakura," pinta Kakashi. "Kumohon jangan jadikan apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam menjadi alasanmu untuk menjauhiku."

Sakura diam. Dia bukannya tidak memikirkan arti dari perkataan Kakashi, melainkan dia sendiri pun tak tahu mau dibawa hubungan mereka saat ini. Lelaki itu memang pernah melamarnya, tapi apa benar lamaran itu masih berlaku saat ini? Pun dengan syarat yang diajukannya saat Kakashi melamarnya. Sakura mungkin bisa menerima Kakashi. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan Kakashi. Kakashi harus tetap memilih dia atau pekerjaannya.

"Anggaplah ini sebuah ... kesalahan," kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikiran seperti itu, Sakura!" Nada suara Kakashi meninggi. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura begitu keras kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan hidup seperti itu sekali lagi!"

Sakura tidak ingin lagi merasakan ketakutan itu. Rasa gelisah yang terus-menerus menghantuinya sejak dini. Bagaimana ibunya meninggalkannya ketika masih bayi akibat kematian ayahnya di medan perang; bagaimana dia diliputi kegelisahan dan ketakutan saat tahu bahwa Sasuke memilih tentara sebagai profesinya; bagaimana dia menghabiskan sebagian besar kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan perasaan cemas dan was-was menanti kabar keadaan Sasuke; bagaimana kecewanya dia saat Sasuke lebih memilih maju ke medan perang dibandingkan berada di sisinya, menanti kelahiran buah hati mereka; dan klimaksnya adalah bagaimana hancurnya hatinya saat mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke gugur di medan perang.

Sakura tidak bisa merasakan semua perasaan itu sekali lagi. Semua itu membawa trauma yang cukup dalam pada dirinya. Tidak bisakah Kakashi memilih pekerjaan yang jauh dari kata bahaya. Sakura hanya ingin hidup normal seperti wanita dan istri kebanyakan. Duduk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengurus anak, sambil menanti sang suami pulang kerja dari kantor di sore hari. Tidak bisakah dia seperti itu?

"Menjadi polisi bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura," kata Kakashi. "Semua pekerjaan memiliki resiko, bukan hanya menjadi seorang tentara atau polisi."

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu demi aku?" Sakura sadar dia egois dan terlihat kekanakkan saat kembali mengajukan permintaan ini. Namun dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya tidak ingin kembali terluka dan ditinggalkan.

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya. Di hadapannya kini ada wajah Sakura yang tersiksa, menunggu jawabannya. Kakahi mencintai Sakura, tapi dihadapkan pada permintaan seperti ini tetap saja tidak bisa dijawabnya begitu saja. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Sakura tersenyum, mencoba menutupi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya. "Ya," katanya dengan suara parau. "Aku tahu."

"Sakura, jangan memiliki pikiran bahwa aku mengatakan itu karena aku tidak mencintaimu," kata Kakashi. Dia tidak ingin Sakura meragukan cintanya setelah hubungan mereka terjalin sejauh ini. "Ada hal-hal yang harus kau mengerti."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kakashi memaksa Sakura agar menatapnya. Posisi mereka masih berbaring, besebelahan. Kakashi menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuh polos mereka bergesekan, menimbulkan gelenyar hangat yang melingkupi mereka.

"Rasakan Sakura, rasakan bahwa setiap inchi tubuhku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah meragukan hal itu sedetik pun," kata Kakashi. "Hanya kau, Sakura."

Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panjang, basah, dan berurat menekan inti gairahnya. Pusat gairah Kakashi menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu menginginkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

.

.

Hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura bagai sebuah layangan yang diterbangkan di musim panas. Tarik ulur benangnya membuat pasang surut hubungan mereka tetap berada di satu titik. Sejak malam penyatuan mereka, hubungan mereka tampak kembali normal. Sakura memilih menganggap itu semua tidak akan berpengaruh pada kehidupannya, meski dia mengakui bahwa ada malam-malam di mana dia merindukan kenangan bersama Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi memilih bersikap normal karena tidak ingin kembali pada konversasi mengenai pilihannya. Saat ini mungkin Sakura masih menawarkan pilihan itu. Tapi Kakashi akan bersabar sampai Sakura mau menerimanya tanpa memedulikan pekerjaannya. Dia akan terus menunggu saat itu tiba.

"Dari tadi kau melihat ke arah pondok itu terus. Apa Kakashi hari ini belum mengunjungimu."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia buru-buru menutupinya dengan menambahkan krim ke dalam kopi yang sedang dibuatnya untuk Itachi. "_Niisan_ bicara apa? Aku tidak memikirkan Kakashi."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bilang kau memikirkan Kakashi. Aku bilang kenapa kau melihat pondok itu terus."

Pipi Sakura memerah, menyadari kesalahannya. Secara langsung dia mengungkapkan apa yang dilamunkan olehnya barusan. Sudah dua hari Kakashi tidak mengunjunginya. Pondoknya pun tampak sepi dan tak berpenghuni. Kakashi tidak memberinya kabar apa pun mengenai keabsenannya. Hal itu sedikit memenuhi pikiran Sakura dua hari ini.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?" Itachi bertanya saat Sakura duduk di sampingnya setelah meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataan niisan."

Itachi menyesap kopinya, menyeruput kopi itu pelan-pelan, sebelum meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. "Sakura," katanya. "Aku sebagai lelaki mengerti kalau pendekatan yang dilakukan Kakashi bukan sekadar main-main."

Sakura diam dalam duduknya. Dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberikan gambaran apa-apa mengenai hubungannya dengan Kakashi saat ini. Sejak Kakashi menolak meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi Sakura, Sakura tahu dia dan Kakashi seolah memainkan peran di zona aman mereka. Tak pernah lagi sekali pun mereka membahas kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Apa lelaki itu sudah melamarmu?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sakura terkejut, tapi dia segera memulihkannya. "Kakashi sudah melamarku."

Itachi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Rupanya dia benar-benar sudah gerak cepat," katanya. "Nah, bagaimana? Kau sudah menerimanya 'kan?"

"Aku menolaknya."

Itachi cukup tercengang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia sedikit banyak bisa melihat kalau Sakura juga memiliki perasaan hangat pada Kakashi. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura menolak lamaran lelaki itu.

Awalnya Sakura enggan menceritakan masalahnya dengan Kakashi pada Itachi. Itachi adalah lelaki, bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak akan mengerti ketakutan yang dirasakan Sakura. Namun Itachi adalah kerabatnya satu-satunya, dia merasa perlu untuk menceritakan kegundahan hatinya.

Itachi mendengarkan untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura mengenai hubungannya dengan Kakashi dengan seksama. Dia mengerti kekhawatiran Sakura, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kakashi. Jika dia berada di posisi Kakashi, dia pun akan sulit untuk memenuhi persyaratan Sakura.

Itachi menepuk lembut punggung tangan Sakura. "Dengar, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa kematian bukan ditentukan dari profesi seseorang," terjadi jeda sebentar, "melainkan goresan takdir dari Kami-sama. Kau hanya perlu memanfaatkan waktu yang kaumiliki sebaik-baiknya. Hingga pada saat waktu itu habis, kau telah memberikan yang terbaik pada orang yang kaukasihi."

Itachi lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ingin menengok Kei dulu di kamarnya."

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Perkataan Itachi masih membekas di ingatannya.

.

.

Sakura merasa akhir-akhir ini ada perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Payudaranya terasa semakin penuh dan berisi, pinggangnya pun menebal. Apalagi perutnya kadang mual-mual saat pagi hari. Kondisi ini serta merta membawanya pada ingatan saat pertama kali dia mengandung Kei.

Sakura menghitung masa datang bulannya. Sudah tiga minggu dia terlambat datang bulan. Sebuah dugaan membuatnya khawatir. Sakura ingat dia dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman saat melakukan hubungan intim. Apalagi mereka melakukan itu di saat masa subur Sakura. Sakura gelisah. Bagaimana jika dia mengandung buah percintaannya dengan Kakashi?

Sakura pergi ke apotek untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan. Dia segera menggunakannya sesampainya di pondoknya. Simbol yang tertera di alat itu membuat Sakura membekap mulutnya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Aku..."

Seharian ini Sakura gelisah. Dia dilema, apakah dia harus mengatakan pada Kakashi bahwa sekarang dia tengah mengandung buah dari percintaan mereka atau menyimpannya sendiri. Sakura bersyukur saat ini Kei sedang menginap di rumah neneknya. Saat ini Sakura tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sakura sudah berada di depan pesawat teleponnya. Sakura mengangkat gagang telepon, tapi sedetik kemudian meletakkannya lagi di tempatnya. Dia ragu. Haruskan dia memberitahu perihal kehamilannya kepada Kakashi?

Pada akhirnya Sakura mengalah pada nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita. Dia memutar nomor telepon Kakashi, mendengar nada tunggu di seberang sana dengan gelisah. Ketika Kakashi menjawab teleponnya, Sakura hanya bisa berkata, "Bisakah kau ke pondokku sekarang?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kakashi kini sudah berada di muka pondok Sakura. Sakura sendiri yang membuka pintu pondoknya dan membawa Kakashi masuk ke ruang tengah pondoknya.

"Ada apa?"

Kakashi tampak khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sakura meneleponnya hanya untuk meminta dirinya datang ke pondok wanita itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan Sakura. Apalagi raut wajah wanita itu tampak menyimpan kegelisahan yang besar.

"Kakashi, aku...," kata Sakura, dia sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku ... hamil." Akhirnya berita itu terucap dari mulut Sakura.

Kakashi merasa kehilangan orientasinya sejenak. Hamil. Kata itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sampai dia sadar bahwa itu berarti Sakura sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. "Sakura, kau..."

"Ya, aku hamil, Kakashi."

Kakashi merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur. Dia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya lembut kening Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura," kata Kakashi. Suaranya agak serak, menahan gejolak bahagia yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Wanita yang dicintainya kini tengah mengandung buah percintaan mereka.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan respons Kakashi, tapi dia lega mendapati bahwa Kakashi menerima kehadiran calon bayi mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kita harus segera memikirkannya, Sakura. Kita harus menikah secepatnya. Aku akan mengurus pernikahan kita secepatnya."

Tubuh Sakura mendadak membeku mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Menikah. Secepatnya. _Kashi, apa kau..._

"Kau menjebakku?"

Kali ini giliran tubuh Kakashi yang membeku di tempat. "Apa?"

"Kau menjebakku. Kau menjebakku dengan kehamilanku. Kau ingin menjadikan kehamilanku sebagai alasan agar aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikah denganmu?"

"Apa?! Sakura, aku..." Kakashi tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Sejujurnya dia memang sempat memikirkan apa yang dituduhkan Sakura padanya. Jika Sakura hamil karena percintaan mereka, maka wanita itu tidak punya pilihan selain menerima Kakashi sebagai suaminya. Melihat sifat keibuan Sakura, dia tidak mungkin menggugurkan janinnya. Namun Kakashi sadar pikiran itu begitu picik. Maka dia berusaha menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Diamnya Kakashi diartikan lain oleh Sakura. Sakura tidak menyangka bisa-bisanya Kakashi melakukan hal sepicik ini padanya. Dia kecewa pada Kakashi. "Keluar," katanya.

"Sakura, aku, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku bersumpah aku-"

"Keluar!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya. Tega-teganya Kakashi menjebaknya seperti ini.

"Sakura, aku memang sempat memikirkan hal itu. Tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak-"

"Kubilang keluar dari sini!" Pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Dia berlari, masuk ke kamarnya. Dikucinya kamar dari dalam. Tubuh Sakura merosot. Air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. Kondisi kehamilannya sedikit banyak mempengaruhi perasaannya.

"Sakura, kumohon dengarkan aku."

Kakashi berdiri di balik pintu kamar Sakura. Dia bisa mendengar isakan Sakura. Tapi Sakura seolah menulikan telinganya. Dia merasakan kekecewaan yang amat besar. Mengapa Kakashi tega menjebaknya seperti ini?

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

.

A/n:

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review fic ini.

Maap kalau saya belum sempat membalas beberapa review yang masuk di kotak review. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih dan membaca setiap review yang masuk, baik saran, kesan, maupun kritik. Terima kasih ya. Saya usahakan akan membalas review via pm.

Btw, maaf saya baru bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Ya ampun, hampir satu tahun saya tidak melanjutkannya. :( maaf. Kemungkinan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir fic ini. Semoga endingnya nanti memuaskan para reader. :)

Terima kasih

Ay


End file.
